The Curse of the Endless Witch
by No No 22
Summary: What happens when a heratbroken witch casts a curse on her sister's son? A lot of crap happens! What happens when that son falls in love with a mosnter? More crap happens! Original fairy tale. SasuNaru Rated M later on! R
1. Prologue

_**This story is something I came up with when I was watching a weird but cute comercial XD'' I'm pretty sure this is an original Fairy Tail, and if not, I never heard of a fairy tail such as mine O: So don't go all flame flame on me!!! Cuz yeah... In my opinion, I thought there was no fairy tail like mine u.u'' Any ways on with the story!!!!!! Enjoy!**_

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 presents...**

**The Curse of the Endless Witch**

**-x- -x-**

_Prologue..._

Once upon a time...in the land of Konoha, lived a Prince and a Demon. The Prince was ever so powerful, with hair as golden as the sun and as wild as a lion's mane, and eyes as clear as the sky. The Demon was ever so gentle, with hair as red as flames and eyes as deep as the ocean. The Prince, was of pure royal blood, not a speck of commoner in him. The Demon was not of royal blood, the reason most of the royal advisors disapproved when the Prince had announced his love for the Demon....But that was not the only reason. When the Prince had told his parents, wrinkled from age, but still so beautiful, about his love for the Demon, they were enraged. Not because she had no royal blood, but because where she came from and what she was. The Demon was a fox demon, who's sister was a witch. The Prince's parents knew about the trechory of the Witch. How the Witch causes nothing but harm to everything and anyone that crosses her path. How all her spells, jinxes, hexes, and dark magic were endless. Her spells always had a cure...but those cures were so impossible to get or do, so they were never cured, they never had an end...the people were cursed endlessly. The Demon's sister was the Endless Witch...

The Demon tried her best to convince the Prince's parents that she was not like her sister, that she was actually the opposite of her sister. But the elders never listened, and rejected her countless of times. The Prince, deeply in love with the Demon, stood by her side, and insisted his parents to give the Demon a test. They agreed.

_"To show that you are not like you're sister... _

_You must stop your sister from ever tormenting the kingdom ever again._

_To never set foot here ever again!"_

The Demon was shocked by the test, and even protested against it, asking for another test. How could she tell her beloved sister to leave her and her home? But the elders silenced her.

_"That is our final word... If you love our son as you claim, you will do as we say."_

The Demon had quietly agreed to do her test. The Prince had not been happy by his parent's test, nor was he happy see the Demon so upset, but he had no power in this situation. And so, the next day, the Demon went to the cave that was located at the border of the kingdom, where she and her sister lived. Her sister, hair as pale as weat and eyes as warm as honey, welcomed her home lovingly. Most of the kingdom's people suspected the Witch to be utterly hideous, with blotches and warts covering her skin. But on the contrary, the Witch was blessed with beauty of a young woman. The Demon, never prepared for a situation like she was in, told her sister to leave the kingdom. At first, the Witch thought of it as a joke, but when she saw her sister plead her to leave and never harm anyone in the kingdom, the Witch had felt numb...then furious. The Demon explained how she had fallen in love with the Prince, and deeply wanted to marry him, but for her to do that, the Witch would have to leave and not harm the people in the kingdom. The Witch was enraged with her sister, enraged that she had chosen a man over her, but even so, she loved her young sister. The Witch knew that the Demon was still young, that she still had not been on this Earth as long as she has, so she had a compassion for her, but not enough to leave without a consequence.

_"Very well, I shall leave... But for a price."_

The Demon had smiled that her sister had calmed down and was glad that her sister would let her marry the prince. She had told her sister she'd do anything, whatever she asked.

_"On the 15th birthday of your first child, they will fall in love _

_They will fall in love with a monster..._

_A monster as cold as ice, with a lust for power and blood, a monster with no heart_

_That monster will break your child's heart and leave them without a care_

_And when that day comes, your child shall cry_

_Cry and cry, forever, with no end_

_Till death takes their sorrowful heart"_

The Demon was devastiated, horrified at her sister's curse. And she, of all people, knew that her curses were endless, they last forever. She was after all, the Endless Witch. The Demon sobbed sorrowfully, not bothering to plead her sister to lift the curse, for she knew that the curse had been placed, it was done, there was no chance for it to be lifted, not even by the caster. But like all curses, there was a cure, and the Demon asked her sister what it was.

_"For your child to be rid of the curse... They could either do one of two things_

_One...they could find new love, find a love that would accept them, though they are always crying_

_Or two, they could try to win that monster's heart_

_Either way, they have to get someone to love them back"_

The Demon thought of the two options. The second was impossible. How could her child make the monster that had no heart fall in love with them? The first was more simple... All they would have to do was find someone who would love them no matter the tears that never stopped flowing. She had said that out loud to her sister, pleased that her sister hadn't gave her an impossible cure.

_"True that anyone can fall in love with a child with endless tears..._

_But it would be the child, who would learn to love them back_

_After all..._

_They'd be in love with a monster."_

And with that said, the witch disappeared, leaving her sobbing demon sister behind in the cave, leaving her to her misery.


	2. Love Has No Limits

_**Chapter one is up!!! I hope you liked the prologue, since that's pretty much whaat happened and all and yeah.... u.u''''' I asked my people what they thought about it first, before posting this story, and I was given the thumbs up, so yup!! I hope you enjoy chapter 1!! ^^**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 1_

_oOo Love Has No Limits oOo_

"Ouji-san!!! Ouji-san!!! Where are you!?! Ouji-san!!!!!"

"Tch... They think they can keep me inside the castle, well they're wrong..." a blonde boy said. The boy was hidden in the trees of the forest, watching the guards and maids search for him frantically around the castle grounds. He had tanned skin, that looked pale in the moonlight, and eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day. His golden hair rested against his face, which bared three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"Naruto-kimi!!! Where are you!?!?!"

"Hmph...serves them right to worry," the blonde said as he silently crept down the tree he was in and swiftly ran into the forest. Naruto was a young slender boy, who had two wonderful parents. The King and Queen of the land of Konoha. He was the only heir of them, their only son. He knew that they'd be searching for him too, obviously worried for him, but he thought it was fair for them to suffer a bit. He was still angry at them...at everyone.

"They can't keep me locked up forever," Naruto spat, a scowl plastered on his face as his running slowed down to a walk. Today was the blonde's 15th birthday. A day he thought would be glorious and filled with happiness, but things never worked out for him. This morning, when he was awaken by the maids' and gaurds', singing to him 'Happy Birthday', Naruto had been happy. He helped with the preparations of the party he would throw. He picked out his clothing, and helped the maids put up the colorful lanterns. He was a kind prince, always enjoying to help others, so he was at ease. But that ease disappeared when his parents had a talk with him, telling him he was not allowed to leave the castle at all this day. Naruto had laughed, thinking it was a joke, but he stopped his laughter when he saw his father's grim face, and his mother's fearful eyes. He had asked why.

_"It's not safe.."_

He asked why it wasn't safe...

_"It just isn't son! You have to understand, it's rather complicated to explain."_

That was not the answer he wanted. If he were to stay inside from a danger he did not know and wasn't told about, he wasn't about to listen. He had denied his parents' of their request.

_"Naru-chan, please... Just today... Don't leave the castle..."_

The way his mother had looked so sad, so fearful, it had made Naruto stagger. He had gazed at his mother for a long time, staring into her deep blue eyes. His mother was a beautfiul woman, with a kindness like no other. He knew she was a demon, it was rather obvious by the fox ears that were flat agaisnt her head, and the tail that twitched nervously. He knew he was a part demon...the reason why he had those whiskered marks on his face. He thought about it for a moment, before he had asked again why.

_"Because.... It's dangerous!"_

Naruto had known that was about the only answer he would be recieving so he had stormed out of his parents' room, with his mother calling after him. He had marched into his room, and immediately went over to his bed where he had laid for hours, fuming angrily. He had told himself, there was no way his parents could keep him in here...and he had been right.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Prince of Konoha... Nothing can keep me locked up," Naruto muttered as he kicked a rock, looking up at the sky. He expected to hear a thud, a sign that the rock had landed somewhere...but it never came.

"Nothing can keep you locked up? That's rather amazing..." a soft, low, rich voice came instead. Naruto's azure eyes widened before he jerked his head from the sky. He saw nothing but trees and bushes around him. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, he slowly went into a defencive stance.

"Who's there!?" Naruto demanded into the dark air, the only source of light was the moon, that barely shown through the trees over head. The blonde recieved no answer, but he heard a shuffling to his right.

_**THWAK**_

Naruto glared at a dark figure that stood by a tree....the tree his kunai had pierced, only an inch away from the figure's head.

"You missed on purpose I presume..." the rich voice from earlier said.

"You presume correctly... Who are you?!" Naruto demanded again, his glare not lifting. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and quickly jumped to left, just dodging the figure. He huffed a bit, glaring angrily at this person. He had moved so fast...he almost didn't see him coming. The few positive things of being part demon was that you were stronger than normal people, faster too... He slowly stood up straight and stared at the figure, who still stood in the dark.

"Are you a demon?" Naruto asked cautiously. Silence met his words. "Answer me!!"

"No... not exactly..." the person said. Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused and curious.

"Step into the light..." Naruto said.

"Is that an order?" Naruto gowled when he heard the smugness in the voice.

"Yes! Now get your ass in the light!" Naruto spat angrily, his patience wearing thin.

"As you wish... _your majesty_," the person said mockingly, making Naruto resist the urge to just attack the person. With a scowl on his face, Naruto watched as the figure stepped into the moon light, Naruto's eyes grew wider and wider by the second. A boy around his age, wearing a dark kimono, stood in front of him, probably at least a year or two older...but he didn't look like an ordinary boy. This boy had gray skin, long dark hair that appeared like a gray-purple color, and a dark star-like mark in the middle of his face. But what made him even less human were his eyes... Where there would have been white, was pitch black, and then the color of his iris was a blood red. Naruto couldn't stop himself from staring at the boy....he was just so...so...

"Hideous... You can say it. I know I am," the boy said, his expression was rid of any emotion. Naruto swallowed hard and slowly shook his head.

"N-no... you're not hideous... not hideous at all..." Naruto said. He felt himself tremble slightly and knew that his body was giving away his lie. He indeed did think the boy was hideous...utterly hideous...but he couldn't bring himself to say that to the boy, even if the boy gave him permission.

"You're lying... It's obvious that you are..." the boy said, his blood red eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto unconciously took a step back. He wondered....if this was the danger his parents had warn him about... He should've listened... Now he was alone with this monster, alone with him in the forest...where no one would here his screams. He knew it, and so did the boy. "And you're frightened."

"Am not!!" Naruto protested weakly, trying to glare as best as he could. He let out a silent gasp when his wrists were held tightly, and he was pushed agaisnt a tree. The boy had moved quicker than the last time..and he had been to distracted to dodge.

"Why are you lying? It's obvious that you think I'm hideous...that I frighten you..." Naruto shivered when he felt the boy's cool breath against his ear. He weakly turned his head, shutting his eyes closed, not wanting to see the boy, nor what would happen next. He probably was gonna die right now... A soft chuckle filled his sences, and he was startled when a hand gently ran down the side of his face.

"Amazing... you're strong...but so weak at the same time..." the person whispered into his ear. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"I am not weak!" Naruto growled softly.

"Then look at me..." the boy whispered. Naruto hesistated, but opened his eyes and slowly turned to look into those blood red eyes, trying so hard not to turn away from them. The boy chuckled again, and again stroked his face. "But one thing's certain... you're deffinitely...not hideous."

"Bastard... wh-what are you saying," Naruto growled, looking away again, having enough of those eyes. But a cool hand grabbed his chin and gently turned his head, making him look back into those red eyes.

"I'm saying... you're quite beautiful..." the boy said, tilting his head slightly. Naruto's trembling was more visible now as he shut his eyes, his face still being held though.

"Stop it... don't say that..." Naruto mumbled. He flinched when he felt another hand place itself on his hip. His hands were free now...he could push this monster away now...but how come he wasn't doing so already? The hand that held his face let go, and gently traced a thumb over a whiskered scar.

"You're a demon...aren't you...." the boy said softly. Naruto gasped when he felt the hand on his hip lower, resting softly on his ass.

"O-only half..." Naruto stuttered, refusing to open his eyes.

"Hm.... I see...." the boy whispered. Naruto cringed when he felt the hand on his face slide down and rested on the hallow of his neck. "I'd rather be a demon....than a monster you know....."

"Don't they fall into th-the same category though?" Naruto said softly. There was a soft hallow chuckle.

"Probably... but I still rather be a demon... I can see that they're more accepted among humans," the boy said. Naruto stiffened when he felt a pair of lips brush lightly against his neck.

"W...Wh-what do you want?" Naruto whispered, his voice pleading. Naruto noticed how silent the monster fell and how his hands had stiffened.

"I want to know things.... such as why you didn't call me hideous? Why are you afraid of me? Why didn't you push me away when you had the chance? Why aren't you pushing me away when you still have the chance? ...Why won't you look at me?" the boy said. Naruto remianed silent, frozen from shock. "Well?"

"...I don't like insulting other people for no reason, no matter if they give me permission to do so. Im afraid of you because I'm scared that you will hurt me. I really don't know why I didn't push you away, or why I still am not doing so... A-and.." Naruto trailed off, his eyes frowning with his eyes still remained shut.

"And?" Naruto shivered when he felt the cool breath on his face.

"A-and... I don't look at you...be-because... I'm afraid that if I do... I-I'll fall in love with you...." Naruto whispered so softly, the boy almost didn't hear it. Naruto felt his face heat up, and it got even warmer when the boy remained silent. It was true...he was scared that if he stared into those eyes long enough...he would fall in love... He had been lying to himself when he told himself that the boy was hideous... He wasn't hideous at all...he was so beautiful it hurt.

"Is that so? .............." was all the boy weakly nodded.

"Nn..." Naruto felt the older boy press his body against his, squeazing his eyes even tighter.

"I'm afraid... you're going to have to face your fear..." the boy whispered against his neck. Naruto's face flushed a soft pink when he felt lips on his neck.

"Wh-what are you... N-no, don't... p-please d-don't..." Naruto begged softly, as the boy left butterfly kisses on his neck and jawline.

"Look at me..." the boy said gently, stopping his kissing, and held Naruto's face between his hands.

"A-ah...." Naruto gasped slightly when he felt a knee slide between his legs, rubbing agaisnt him.

"Fall in love with me...." the boy whispered softly into Naruto's face. "Fall in love with a monster named Sasuke..."

Naruto felt his body tremble as he slowly opened his eyes. His soft crystal clear eyes met with deep red eyes. His soft weak expression contrasted the stoic expression of the monster. This boy....he really was so beautiful... His skin was flawless, his warmth was overwhelming, and his voice.. His voice was so alluring. But what attracted him the most were his eyes. Those blood red eyes... With a trembling hand, Naruto gently touched the boys face, his breath shaky. The boy grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. He let out a soft whimper. There was no turning back now...it was done...

"I'm in love with you..... S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered before his lips were taken by the monster's. The moon shown high above...the only witness of the Prince and the monster's love... The only one to hear their voices cry out through the dark night...


	3. Cry Me a River

_**Chapter two is up!! I hope you had enjoyed the first chapter!! I know it was short...but you know what....w/e!!! Twas good right?!? I hope you had reviewed... u.u''' Anyways chapter two is waiting to start!!! I hope you like it!!! Enjoy!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 2_

_oOo Cry Me a River oOo_

_**Tweet... Tweet Tweet...**_

Azure eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured onto his face. He dazedly stared up at the tree tops, where a bit of sunlight shown through... By how bright the sun was, it was almost noon. Naruto blinked several times, getting the sleep out of them and yawned softly. He stretched, then froze. Tree tops? Naruto sat up suddenly and looked around with wide eyes. He was on the forest ground naked, and it was morning. Naruto's face flushed a light pink as memories of last night flooded back to him. He had fallen in love with a monster...something he thought would never happen. He had made love with them...kissed them...held them close... And what's even worse, the monster was male... Male!!! Naruto tugged his hair in panic and disbelief. On his 15th birthday, he had done almost all his firsts. He had his first love, first kiss, and first time...

"Th-this is horrible!" Naruto whispered to himself, panic shining in his eyes.

"What is?"

Naruto jumped terribly at the sudden voice. He looked from where he sat to see the monster - no Sasuke...standing there looking at him with a smirk on his features. The blonde flushed a bright red as he quickly made a grab for his clothes that laid on the ground by him, desperately trying to cover his naked body.

"N-nothing!!" the blonde shouted as he quickly slipped on his orange kimono, fastening the belt as tight as he could.

"Are you sure?" Naruto froze when a pair of hands slid under his kimono and wrapped around his waist. The blonde weakly tried to pry those hands off him, but in the end, he gave in to their touch.

"P-please... don't d-do this to me..." The blonde said softly, shutting his eyes tightly. The monster remained silent as he pulled Naruto into his lap, his hands firmly wrapped around the blonde's torso, and his lips pressed against the blonde's shoulder.

"You didn't say that....last night when we made love..." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde let out a soft mewl when he felt Sasuke's fingertips brush against his pink nub. Sasuke gazed at the blonde's face, his expression blank, watching the expressions the blonde made.

"N-no...d-don't touch me th-th-- a-ahhhh!" Naruto let out a slightly louder moan when Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his length.

"But you clearly like it when I touch you there..." Sasuke murmered, nipping the blonde's earlobe. Naruto wanted to glare at the monster, but he was so overwhelmed with pleasure. He had never been touched so intimately, his birthday only being his first time...

"I-I.... I-I l-like it... b-but hah!" Naruto panted softly as he leaned against Sasuke's chest, withering slightly to Sasuke's soft touches. Sasuke turned the blonde's head upwards and kissed those pink lips lustfully.

"Do you want me...?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, who panted.

"Y-yes..." Naruto's hands lifted and gripped the sleeves of Sasuke's kimono as the monster stroked him faster.

"How much of me?"

"A-all! ... I-I want all of you... S-Sasuke..." Naruto said breathlessly, beads of sweat rolled down his face as he arched his back slightly and let out a moan.

"Good..." Sasuke breathed as he let go of the blonde, turning him around, and laid him on the forest floor.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto panted as his clothes were ripped off again. His arms gripped onto Sasuke's strong bare shoulders...as they made love for the second time.

**-x- -x-**

**One Month Later...**

**-x- -x-**

"Ouji-san where are you going?"

"I'm going to my secret hideout again Nana!"

"Again!? I swear, one day you're going to get yourself hurt Ouji-san! And then you'll come crying to me with a scrape on your knee!"

"Nana!! I-I'm not a kid anymore!"

Naruto pouted as he watched his Nana laugh good heartedly. She waved off his anger and smiled at him

"Very well... But remember, be back by supper, or your mother will worry," Nana said, her expression becoming firm. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course! See you Nana!" Naruto said as he ran out of the castle.

"Be careful Ouji-san!!" Naruto heard his Nana cry after him as he entered the forest. It had been a month since Naruto had met Sasuke that one night... since he had fallen in love with that monster and made love to him. Naruto and Sasuke had agreed to meet everyday...whenever Naruto could escape. They'd always meet where they first met. As Naruto ran through the forest, he thought about the monster's eyes... They were frightening of course, but they were beautiful all the same. Everything about the monster was beautiful to Naruto. His hair, his skin, his touch, his voice, his warmth, everything. Naruto never worried about being ditched...Sasuke was always there, always waiting for him. IT made Naruto happy.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto called out as he reached their place, his face flustered from running. Suddenly, two arms snaked around his waist, and a pair of lips stuck themselves onto his tanned skin. Naruto flushed a darker red as he let out a small whimper. Another thing about their meetings...they always made love. Naruto didn't mind...he loved the feeling he got when he had the monster so close to him, so near. It made him feel safe and loved.

"You came early..." Sasuke said softly, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, but his arms never lost their grip.

"I-It was easier for me to get out this time..." Naruto mumbled softly, his face pink. Sasuke smirked and nipped the blonde's earlobe.

"I see..." Sasuke murmered as he grabbed the belt of Naruto's clear blue kimono and unfastened it.

"W-wait! I-I j-just got here!" Naruto protested as the monster slipped off his kimono and kissed his shoulders.

"Exactly... Do you have any idea how badly I was lusting over you all this time?" the monster said with a smirk as he gently pushed the blonde down on the soft moss. Naruto shut his eyes and let out a soft moan when he felt Sasuke lips message his neck with kisses.

"I-I'm not that great t-to be lusting over..." Naruto stuttered, flustered.

"You're joking? .Everything...about you...is so... tempting," Sasuke said between kisses. "Your skin...your voice... Your breath... Your scent... Everything."

"R-really?" Naruto said softly as he felt Sasuke's hands rub his sides.

"Yes..." Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto with a smirk. The blonde blush, but couldn't help but smile so sweetly, so affectionately.

"I-I'm glad..." Naruto whispered, shutting his eyes in happiness. Suddenly, fingers wrapped around him. "A-ah!!!"

"You talk too much..." the blonde heard Sasuke mutter. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring down at him with an expression he wasn't sure what it was. But before he could concentrate on what was bothering the monster, Sasuke stroked him roughly, pleasuring Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned into the air as Sasuke slowly but surely, sent him to sweet heaven.

**-x- -x-**

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke murmered as he gazed down at the flustered panting blonde. He brushed blonde hair out of hazy blue eyes as the blonde stayed silent. He knew that he had hurt the prince... He intended to hurt him as well. As he layed down by the naked blonde and gazed at him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel hate towards this boy. He hated this boy with every fiber of his being. He wanted to hurt him so badly it wasn't funny... That's why he wanted this blonde to fall in love with him. He wanted the Prince to fall deeply in love, and believe that he in return loves him as well. It was all part of his plan to hurt this boy... That's why he carressed the boy so tenderly, and kissed him sweetly, say sweet nothings into his ear, and made love to him every day they'd meet. True...he believed that the boy was utterly beautiful, and yes, he did lust over his body, but there was no love. This boy was just a good fuck...nothing more to him... He had his reason why he wanted to hurt this boy. A reason the others probably would understand, but would think it's wrong. Which it is. To hate someone for Sasuke's reason, is very wrong and not a good enough reason, but the monster really didn't give a damn.

"Sa-Sasuke..." The blonde spoke softly. Sasuke stared down at the blonde, as Naruto reached up to him. Sasuke did what the Prince pleased, and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close and deeply kissed him. "Nn...."

He was thinking about hurting the blonde today... He's already toyed with this boy for a month already. It was about time he stopped his playing and got serious. But maybe he should wait a bit longer.

"I l-love you..." the blonde whispered to him. Sasuke froze at those words, but quickly recovered. This was the third time he had reacted like that... Third time this blonde had made his heart skip a beat, and he hated that. The first time, it was when they first met. When Naruto had told him that he could fall in love with him just by looking into his eyes, Sasuke's heart had froze. The second time was just today...when he saw the blonde smile so affectionately. And the third was just now, just by using those three simple little words. Everytime his heart pounded like that...he would feel a flash of regret and something else...but he wasn't going to find out what the other thing was... All he knew was that he was going to end this...very soon too...

"I know..." Sasuke whispered as he smirked down at the blonde, gently caressing the curve of the blonde's tanned cheek. This boy had no idea what was coming for him...

**-x- -x-**

"Sasuke!?" Naruto said as he stepped into their meeting place. Another week had gone by, and Naruto felt so light headed today from the happiness he felt in his chest. He had been thinking a lot lately... But I mean a lot. And Naruto...he thought that maybe he should invite the monster to his castle! He wanted the monster to be close to him at all times, and what better way but to invite him to live with him. Sure he felt nervous about the whole thing, but he was determined.

"Yes?" Sasuke's soothing voice said. Naruto expected arms to wrap around him, but they never came...odd. He looked around and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree to the right of him. His gray skin seemed darker in the shadows, and his long spiked hair swayed in the breeze as his red eyes gazed at him. Naruto smiled brightly at the monster, his eyes sparkling.

"S-Sasuke! I have something to tell you! Well actually it's more like I'm going to ask you something not tell, ya know! And--

"What is it?" Naruto froze for a split second at Sasuke's tone. It sounded...a bit harsh, a bit cold...

"W-well you see..." Naruto said, his confidence faltered. He shook his head vigerously. He mustn't lose confidence right now. This was time to act and he had to have a strong determination. Narut looked up into Sasuke's expressionless eyes, his eyes narrowed in determination. "I would like you to live with me... inside the castle..."

Naruto visibly saw Sasuke stiffen, and what more, surprise showed on his face. Naruto smiled, hoping that the monster would agree to live in the castle. It would make him the happiest person in this kingdom...possibly on Earth.

"W-well?" Naruto said, his voice contained hope as he waited for the monster's reply. Silence met his words at first, then Sasuke began to laugh. Naruto blinked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Sasuke's laugh wasn't one of happiness... it sounded cold and hallow, something that made the prince uneasy. "Sasuke?"

"In all my life," Sasuke suddenly said, capturing Naruto's attention. the monster's laughter died as he stared into Naruto's confused azure orbs, "I've never met someone as foolish as you."

"Wha?" Naruto said, his eyes widening in shock. He unconciously took a step back when Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and stepped towards Naruto. The blonde didn't like that smile on the monster's face. It looked so cruel, so cold...his eyes were the same.

"I must apologize...but I won't live with you..._ever_," Sasuke said coldly, his eyes narrowing. The blonde stared at the monster dumbfounded.

"W-why not? I'm sure my parents would understand!" Naruto said, frowning. Another cold laugh escaped Sasuke's lips.

"This has nothing to do with your parents... only you and me..." Sasuke said, his face blank from all expressions. "I refuse to live with you..."

"Wh-what are you talking about Sasuke!? What's gotten into you?" Naruto said, panic rising in his chest. He felt so strange, and he had no idea why. The monster was suddenly in front of the Prince, towering over him.

"Are you thick skulled?" Sasuke said lowly, his piercing red eyes staired into Naruto's wide clear blue eyes. "Are you honostly that dence?"

"I-I don't understand? D-Did I do something wrong?!" Naruto said, stumbling over his words. The intencity in Sasuke's gaze overwhelmed him and he found himself looking away. But his chin was suddenly held and he was roughly forced to look back into those eyes.

"Yes you did do something wrong..." Sasuke whispered dangerously.

"What!? T-tell me and I'll do what I can to make it up to you!" Naruto said, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. Sasuke laughed cruely.

"You did something terribly wrong.. You fell in love with me... You fell for me and walked right into my trap..." Sasuke snarled, frightening the blonde.

"Wh-what?" Naruto said in a hushed voice.

"Don't you get it? I was only using you... I never loved you," Sasuke said, smirking cruely. His grip on Naruto's face tightened. "You were a good fuck though... A very good one."

"N-nn... L-let go! Th-that hurts!" Naruto said, trying to push Sasuke away, but he felt so much pain in his heart that he was just helpless. Sasuke never loved him...he only used him as a sex toy... All those caresses...those kisses...they had meant nothing to Sasuke?

"Good..." Sasuke growled, he roughly brought Naruto's face closer to his, earning a soft yelp. "You have no idea....how much I hate you.... how badly I want you dead..."

Naruto was shoved away. The blonde stumbled and fell on the ground with a thud. Naruto slowly picked himself up, so he was on all fours, tears brimmed his eyes.

"Wh-why?" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking. He stumbled to his feet, his fists were clenched as he turned to Sasuke with welled up eyes. "Why? Wh-why do you hate me!? Wh-what did I do wrong!? Tell me Sasuke!! P-please tell me.."

"Why should I? Why does it matter that I hate you?" Sasuke said, frowning in disgust. How could this boy just ask questions like that.

"I-It's like you said... I've fallen for you... I-I'm in love with you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, the tears poured down his face. Sasuke froze four the fifth time... yes, Naruto had made him freeze twice this day... The first was when he asked him to live with him. He had not been prepared for that... And now this? This Prince was crying, telling him he loved him, and asking how he could fix the problem he could never fix...even after he was told that he wasn't loved, that he had been used.

"You disgust me..." Sasuke said softly, glaring angrily at the blonde. This boy had no right to ask such a question. He should know why he was so angry at him, why he hated him. "You really do disgust me..."

With that said, Sasuke turned around and began to walk away. But before he took his third step, he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He looked behind to see a crying Naruto, holding tightly his sleeve, looking at him with hurt blue eyes. Sasuke felt an emotion well up inside him...it felt terrible. This was a terrible feeling, almost painful, but he quickly pushed it out.

"Let go..." Sasuke growled. The blonde weakly shook his head, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Sasuke anger was unimaginable. He shoved Naruto roughly against a tree and clutched the blonde's throat tightly, glaring angrily at the choking blonde. "Have you ever noticed that I never called you by your name? And you know the reasons? Well here they are... I don't love you.... I hate you... You disgust me.... I don't want you... I've never have! Don't. Hold. Me. Back."

"I-I love you..." the blonde choked out, his eyes screwed shut, not trying to pull Sasuke's fingers away from his throat. Sasuke's blood red eyes widened in disbelief. This boy...was entirely different... different from anyone he has ever met... And it pissed him off. Sasuke squeazed the blonde's throat tighter, recieving a strangle cry from the blonde, before he became limp. Sasuke immediately let go of the prince, his eyes wide as he gazed at the unconcious boy. He felt sick...and he had no idea why though. He felt even sicker when he noticed that the tears that the boy had shed still didn't stop, they just kept streaming down Naruto's face. Sasuke crouched down in front of the blonde's unconcious body, face blank.

"I hate you...so much..." Sasuke whispered, and without thinking, before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. But as quickly as it came, he pulled back and quickly stood up, glaring down at Naruto. He hated this blonde...and he hated to see those tears running down his face.... With one final glare, Sasuke turned and walked away from the Prince...away from the castle... away from the pain.


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_**I don't know about you...but my story seems a bit lame T.T At least to me it does! If you guys like, I appreciate it and you don't have to worry about me stopping. I'll keep writing this fairy tail for sure, till the end!!! D: Anyways, this chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 3_

_oOo Actions Speak Louder Than Words oOo_

"Ouji-san, breakfast is ready for you in the great dinning hall..." Nana said softly, peering into the dark room of the prince. He heard soft rustling come from the kind sized bed and saw Naruto sit up. She stared at Naruto sadly as the blonde gazed at her through tearful eyes.

"Thank-you Nana... I'll be right over," Naruto said softly, smiling, though the tears ruined it. Nana nodded before she quietly shut the door behind her, leaving Naruto alone in his room. the blonde gazed at his sheets for a few moments, watching droplets of his tears stain it. He furiously wiped at the tears, but that did no good. The tears just kept on flowing and flowing to no end. With a shaky sigh, the blonde got out of bed and quickly got dressed in an earth green Kimono. He brushed his golden hair, though he knew it would still look messy and stick out everywhere. He looked into the mirror and stared at a crying blonde boy, with pale skin that he didn't recognize. Naruto bit his lip when memories of that day came flooding back.

When he had woken up...that day about two weeks ago...Naruto didn't see Sasuke around, and felt the tears flowing down his face. At first, he didn't care about the tears, for he just wanted to cry. He had sobbed for hours till he thought he could cry no more. but when he tried to stop the tears, they wouldn't. He had been scared to go home that day, mostly because it was already night... But he knew his poor mother and father were worried sick, so he did. He had suspected that when he arrived him, his parents would ask why he was crying and try to consol him... Instead, when his mother saw him with tears in his eyes, she burst into tears too, and his father had paled and looked so sad. He didn't know why they were so sad though, why seeing him cry would make that sad. He had asked them.

_"Oh N-Naruto!!! I-I'm so sorry!! Th-This is all my fault!! You w-would have never have t-to go through thi-this horrible curse if it weren't for m-me!"_

His mother had wailed louder and sobbed harder after saying that, leaving Naruto numb. A curse? He was cursed? Since his mother was so sad, and could barely speak through her sobs, his father explained everything. That his mother's sister had placed a curse on him in return that his mother could marry him. At first Naruto felt angry, angry that his mother's sister would go so low to that, but then his father explained that the only reason his mother's sister did that was because she was told to leave and never return... Naruto hated to admit, but he would have probably done the same as the witch...so he had kept his mouth shut. Instead, he blamed himself. He had told his parents, that if he had only listened to them on his birthday...this would have never happened. His parents didn't listen to his words, they denied his blame. They said they should have told him about the curse...instead of just telling he couldn't go out... Naruto had found himself not being able to argue with that...

"Good morning Father, Mother..." Naruto greeted as cheerfully as he could through his tears, smiling a wide smile.

"Good morning son..." His father said, trying to smile back at Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto dear..." his mother said, gazing sadly at him. He knew that his constant tears, were a constant reminder to them...it was a constant reminder to him too. He sat himself down and sniffed, wiping at his tears, even though it was no use. He tried to make a conversation with his parents as they ate, trying to cheer them up despite the curse, but their conversation never laste that long...

"So uh... h-how do you get rid of th-this curse?" Naruto said, sniffling. His parents replied with silence. "Th-there is a cure right?"

"yes...of course there is," Naruto's father, Minato said. Mintao's eyes, once a clear blue like Naruto's was now a soft pale blue, due to lack of sleep and so much stress. "But it's very complicated to get."

"What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You either have to get someone to fall in love with you, and you return their love as well....or get the monster's love..." His mother, Kushina, replied sadly. Naruto stiffened at the second choice. He would never say this aloud...not even to himself...but he was still in love with that monster, even though he had left him so cruely...so heartlessly...

"Th-The first option doesn't seem impossible," Naruto said, trying to convince himself that he could fall in love with another. "We can send letters through out the kingdom, to other kingdoms too! W-we could get whoever is willing to love me to come to me, a-and whoever I-I like the best, I'll love them!!"

Naruto said those words so confidentally that his parents's eyes recieved a glint of hope in them. But what his parent's didn't notce...was how his tears seemed to pour down his face faster, and he was sobbing slightly... Though he knew it was the only way...he didn't want to love anyone but that monster...

"Yes... you're right Naruto!! I'll send letter right away!" Minato said brightly, his eyes getting back a bit of it's sparkle. Naruto watched as his father stood and briskly walked out of the room, calling for his messengers. Naruto glanced at his mother, who was smiling softly.

"I hope you fall in love with someone Naruto... I really don't want you to suffer..." Kushiha spoke gently, patting her son's hand.

_"Then go get me Sasuke! Bring Sasuke back!! I'll get him to love me somehow!!" _Naruto wanted to say that to his mother...instead he said, "Yeah..."

**-x- -x-**

"Ouji-san, you have another one coming in," Nana said to the crying prince, who looked with curious teary eyes.

"Another one? F-female or m-male?" Naruto asked, stubling over his words, do to his sobs.

"He's male! He the son of the Duke that lives close to the castle Ouji-san! His name is Hyuga Neji," Nana said, her eyes sparkled for a moment. "And I must tell you, he is such a handsome fellow."

"S-sure.." Naruto hiccuped, lowering his gaze, sighing a shaky sigh. A week has gone by since Naruto had told his parents of his idea. Many people did come to talk to him from all shapes and sizes, from young to old, and from female to male. His father made it clear that if they were to come meet him just because he was a prince, they're would be severe consequences. He had said in his letter that anyone is allowed to come, if they had or wanted to have feelings for his son. At first, only women came, most were very beautiful such as Lady named Hyuga Hinata. Naruto liked her because she had such a sweet gentle nature, but only as a friend... then there were some not so pretty...like a Lord named Orochimaru, who just gave Naruto the creeps and caused him to sob harder than what he normally sobbed.

"Hyuga... He must be related to Hinata..." Naruto mumbled, sniffling as he sat on his father's throne. His father wanted him to use while people presented to him, and the blonde had felt grateful for that.

_"It'll remind them who exactly they're dealing with too."_

Naruto giggled a tearful giggle. His father was so protective when it came to serious relationships.

"Announcing Hyuga Neji! Son of the Duke, Hyuga Hidoshi!" Naruto perked up when his gaurd announced the arrival. The doors opened and in stepped a young man with long brown hair. From the looks of it, he seemed 18 maybe 19. Naruto watched as the man walked over to him, bowing deeply when he stood a yard away from.

"Hello Ouji-san," the boy greeted in a warm voice. Naruto's tearful eyes blinked rapidly when the man looked at him with pupil-less lavendar eyes and smiled a gentle smile. He had Hinata's eyes that's for sure...and his Nana was right about his looks. "It's my honor to finally meet you."

"It's my pleasure to meet you too Neji-san," Naruto said politely and formally. He heard his Nana giggle softly by him, and he couldn't help but send her a glare as best as he could.

"Please... call me Neji," Neji said, smiling gently at him as he stood up straight. Naruto hiccupped, wipping at his tears for the millionth time, hiding his soft blush.

"Alright then... You can call me Naruto in exchange," Naruto said shyly, smiling at Neji.

"Very well... Naruto," Neji said with a smile, making Naruto's heart flutter for a moment. This man had said his name so affectionately... His eyes narrowed softly. He wished that Sasuke had said his name like that... "It's a terrible thing...to know that you were cursed..."

Naruto looked up, his vision blurred from how much tears were overflowing his eyes. Thinking about Sasuke made his heart ache so badly...like he were going to die.. that's why he always tried so hard not to think about the monster. He nodded stiffedly.

"Y-yes... It is," Naruto mumbled.

"I shall give you two some privacy," Nana suddenly said, and before Naruto could protest, the short plump woman scurried out of the great hall. Naruto's eyes narrowed, his tears flowed endlessly down his face as he let out a sob. His Nana was so mean, leaving him alone in such a strange situation.

"I never imagined to meet you like this..." Naruto looked at Neji, his eyes wide with curiousity. The man was staring at Naruto with a scowl, reminding Naruto of Sasuke. The blonde let out another sob as he felt his heart twist in pain. He turned his head.

"Yes... I must look disgusting with these tears...." Naruto sobbed softly. He suddenly felt two hands hold his face, then turning it so he were looking into soft lavendar eyes.

"no, you don't look disgusting... You look rather beautiful..." Neji said, smiling softly, making the sobbing blonde blink rapidly. Naruto shut one eye when a thumb stroked a whiskered scar, stoping his tears for a split second before they flowed down again. "But... I'd very much like to see you smile..."

Before Naruto could stop it from happening, before it even registered in his head, a pair of soft lips met his, and he found himself kissing back...

**-x- -x-**

"Putrid weeds...." a boy with gray skin growled as he tripped over some weeds, that had tangled around his foot. He stood up again, pushing his long dark gray locks out of his face. His blood red eyes glared dangerously at nothing as he made his way through a forest. He was so angry... He had been angry for almost nearly a month. Ever since he had left that prince in the forest crying, he had felt so furious. and what made even more angry was that the reason for his anger was that boy. That boy with golden hair and eyes as clear as the sky itself!

_"He's_ _always on my mind!"_ Sasuke growled viciously in his mind as he tore away a branch that blocked his way. The prince was always on the monster's mind...like how silky his haird had felt when he would touch it... or how soft his skin was...how sweet and melodic his voice was... Everything about that prince was haunting the monster and it made him so angry. Sasuke angryly ripped another branch out of his path and furiously threw it in a random direction. He expected to hear a thud or a crash..something sounding off the branch's landing...but it never came.

"How many years has it been? Six years? ...And you still are so ill tempered," a mocking voice said behind him. Sasuke turned around only to stare into a pair of honey brown eyes. He let out a vicious snarl before he punched a nearby tree, leaving a huge dent in it.

"All this time I've been walking.... I was heading over here?!" Sasuke growled angry, his blood red eyes glared at the dented tree.

"Not only are you ill tempered, but it seems you developed a bad sence of direction..."

"Shut-up!!!" Sasuke spat angrily, turning to face a young woman with pale blonde hair and a rather large chest, who was dropping the branch he had thrown on the ground.

"Remember who exactly you are talking to," the woman warned in a soft growl. "You might be already cursed, but that doesn't mean i can't curse you again."

Sasuke let out a low growl as he glared angrily at the woman.

"You really piss me off," Sasuke growled. The woman shrugged.

"I'm a witch, it's my specialty to anger people," she said lazily. Sasuke wanted to say something back, such as insulting her fake beauty, but thought better of it. As he glared angrily, the woman bent down and ripped out a weed from the ground.

"Hm... maybe your temper isn't that bad... it helped me find Catnip..." the witch said as she placed that weed in a basket she was carrying. She stood up straight and gazed at Sasuke with a lazy expression. "Due to the fact you are still so bad-mannered...and that you apparently still are a monster... you haven't found your cure yet... Tch, you probably haven't bothered to find it."

"It's not my fault you gave me such an impossible cure," Sasuke spat. The witch shrugged and began to walk off, Sasuke following.

"I have to uphold my name," the witch replied, glacing back at Sasuke. "I'm the Endless Witch, what did you expect."

"You should place a curse on yourself too, feel the pain of your victims," Sasuke growled softly, but nontheless, he was calming down. The witch chuckled a hallow chuckle.

"I'm already cursed..." the witch said. Sasuke looked up with an interested look.

"How so?" Sasuke said, scowling as he pushed a branch out of his way. the blond witch looked back at him.

"I'm cursed with endless guilt..." the witch said, recieving a disbelieving look from Sasuke. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not guilty that I put curses on people that piss me off or do dark magic, no no no. ... I'm guilty because I placed a curse on someone who has never done anything wrong...who wasn't even born yet... What's more, that one person that was cursed without even doing anything to me, was my sister's first child...."

Sasuke stared at the witch for a moment before he scoffed.

"You're joking? Tsunade, the Endless Witch is guilty for cursing someone?" Sasuke said with a smirk. The witch scowled at him.

"Are you deaf? I just said they hadn't done anything to me! They weren't even born! And it was my sister's kid!" Tsunade snapped. Sasuke scowled.

"What you did was better than what my brother did to me..." Sasuke said lowly. Tsunade blinked before nodding a knowing nod.

"True... I would never go low to that level... not on my dear sister." Tsunade said. Sasuke glared at her.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Sasuke growled out. Tsunade stopped, making Sasuke run into her back. He looked up to notice they were at her home... a little cottage that seemed it would collapse at any moment.

"She told me to leave the kingdom I was born in, the kingdom I grew up in... just so she could marry the prince there," Tsunade murmered as she opened the door and stepped in her cottage. Sasuke followed in after her, immediately going to the small squared table in the small dining room and sat down. He had to admit...that really was a reason to curse someone... "But, I should've understand that she was madly in love with that guy... I should've been angry if I known she was marrying him only for his money or if she knew that the prince didn't love her back... That would've really pissed me off."

Tsunade palced her herbs on a counter in her small kitchen as she turned to look at Sasuke, a frown on her smooth features.

"For someone to be in love with someone that doesn't love them back... that is utterly horrible..." Tsunade said in a serious voice. Naruto immediately came to Sasuke's mind, making him clench his teeth and clench his fists. He suddenly felt horrible...it felt like Tsunade was accusing him, though he knew that she knew nothing about Naruto and his horrible deed. He knew very well...that Naruto was in love with him, and he had told the blonde he hadn't loved him... and he still didn't!! A soft cold chuckle returned Sasuke to the real world. Tsunade was gazing regretfully out of her window. "Something I hate... And I'm forcing my sister's kid to go through that..."

"What curse did you place on them?" Sasuke asked, his expression blank. Tsunade shook her head sadly.

"They were to fall in love on their 15th birthday with a monster with no heart..." Tsunade said grimly. Sasuke felt his blood run cold at her words. "They were too fall in love...then be dumped like yesterday's trash... And when that monster left them, they would cry and cry till they die, which would be three months after their heart is broken."

Sasuke recalled those tears the kept streaming down Naruto's face with no end, and Sasuke felt sick like he had that day.

"What's your sister like?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade smiled.

"She was the sweetest little thing... She had red hair like her father and she had mom's eyes(We had different fathers you see), and she was just so full of life," Tsunade said with a smile.

_"Like...that boy," _Sasuke thought. "And the prince she fell in love with?"

"Oh he... I won't lie, he was a very handsome fellow. His hair was golden, and his eyes were clear like the sky...very strong and well built too..." Tsunade said, a thoughtful look on her face. "He was pretty tall too, if my memory serves my right. I know nothing of his personality, but the way my siser had spoke of him, he seemed like a reasonable man."

_"Just like.....him...."_ Sasuke thought, feeling a bit light headed.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale." Tsunade said, frowning at him. Sasuke looked at her, not answering. Instead he ran outside and wretched onto the grass, recieving a disgusted look from Tsunade. "What's wrong with you!? Did you eat a wild mushroom of some sort?"

"No... I-It's not that," Sasuke gasped, staring down at his puke. He stood up straight, still feeling light headed, but he was sure he wouldn't vomit again.

"Then what? What will make you vomit so?" Tsunade said, Sasuke could note the distaste in her voice.

"I haven't eaten for three days..."

He spoke no lie, he really hadn't eaten in three days, but Sasuke knew that that wasn't the reason why he had vomited.

"Oh I see... you poor little worm. Hurry up and come in, I got something for you to eat," Tsunade said, surprising Sasuke. Was this witch really being kind to him? He followed the witch back inside her cottage, his legs a bit shaky, and sat himself back down at the table. He had a thoughtfull expression on his face. Most witches were just plain putrid and wretched old hags, but Tsunade wasn't like most witches to say the least. For one,, she was unbelievably beautiful, but Sasuke knew it was due to a spell she had cast on herself by accident. Two, unlike other witches, her curses really did have impossible cures. And three...she was kinder. Well at least kinder than the last time she had ran into her, about six years ago when he had placed a curse on him for burning down her cottage. He will never admit to it but, burning down her cottage had been a very stupid thing to do and for a very stupid reason. So now he was stuck in this monsterous form...he had been for seven years with no luck in finding his cure.

"Here you go," Tsunade said, placing bowl of porrage in front of him, with a sliced piece of cheese cake and a glass of goat milk. Sasuke muttered a "thanks" before he began to eat. Tsunade sat herself across from him, staring at him intently. Sasuke tried his best to ignore, but in the end, he met her gaze with a glare.

"What?" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade merely smiled.

"Maybe you have changed....just the teeniest bit..." Tsunade said with a chuckle, earning a confused gaze from Sasuke. "If you were still the same as six years ago... You would have told me to stick my nose somewhere else when I asked you what made you vomit, you would have probaly insulted me when I had called you a worm. You wouldn't have said thank-you and you would have diffently have asked me what I wanted a lot sooner with a fowl language."

Sasuke froze when Tsunade pointed those things out. What she said was very true... He had changed the tinniest bit over these few years.

_"No... I had changed nothing in the years..." _Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes. _"I changed in the last few weeks..."_

"So what caused you to change?" Tsunade pressed, leaning onto the table. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before dropping his gaze down at his food.

"Nothing... I just matured is all," Sasuke grumbled. Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"No... for someone who had gone through a lot of pain like you have at the age of 9...then be cursed at the age of 10...to become a bit mature... That's very unlikely," Tsunade inquired, her honey gaze narrowing. "Such changes could only be caused by another person..."

"I haven't met anyone," Sasuke growled angrily, glaring up at Tsunade. He refused to think that someone had changed him. He refused to think that he had changed only in the last three weeks... He refused to think that... it had been the boy who had changed him. Tsunade chuckled.

"Sure sure, whatever you say," Tsunade said with a grin, earning a death glare from the monster. "But remember Sasuke... you have to meet someone to get rid of your curse..."

"No one's worth meeting, they're all the same! No one's any different from each other," Sasuke snarled. "All humans are greedy, selfish, vengful, predictable, it's in our genes!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you don't have to exactly meet a human..." Tsunade said, her eyes gazed at Sasuke lazily. "They could be a demon like my sister... a monster like you...or maybe even a hybrid could do."

Sasuke thought about the blonde. He wasn't entirely human... He was part demon, part human... And he _was_ different from most people... Sasuke growled under his breath and shook his head. He refused to acknowledge anyone in that kind of way. Sasuke froze when he felt a hand grab his own, and looked up wearily to see into honey brown eyes.

"What your brother did to you was unmistakingly horrible...but you have to move on Sasuke... You have to learn that not everyone is like your brother," Tsunade said gravely. "Why do you think that your cure is so impossible for you? Because you refuse to get close to others, and refuse to trust them. _You have to cry for someone other than yourself..._"

"No... Everyone is like my brother," Sasuke spat, snatching back his hand. He stood up angrily, glaring down at Tsunade with his blood red eyes. "At first they'll be nice to you... but later, when they have your fullest trust, they'll back stab you, betray you, hurt you!"

"You make it sound like you haven't done that yourself," Tsunade snapped.

"That's because I ha--" Sasuke froze at his words. If he had finished his sentence, he would have been lying... He has done that to someone... He led them to believe in him, to trust him...and once he was done with them, he left them without a care. He had left the Prince to cry...just as his brother had left him to cry as well... Sasuke clenched his fists and let out a growl before he ran out of the cottage. He was no different from his brother...and it disgusted him.


	5. You Shouldn't Speak of Love so Lightly

_Chapter four is here to shine!!! :D I think the last chapter was the longest and the best so far... in my opinion at least 0.o'' anyways, I hope you are enjoying my story, and I do hope that you keep on reviewing!! So please, enjoy this chapter and review!!! :D_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 4_

_oOo You Shouldn't Speak of Love So Lightly oOo_

Naruto sobbed softly as he stared out of his window from his room something completely normal now. The maids no longer worry why he was crying nor do they ask why he cried anymore. To them, they just considered that the prince always cried because he wanted attention... They had labled him as the Prince of Tears, not that Naruto mind, he thought it actually fit him. but for those who knew the real reason, they'd scold anyone that they hear referring Naruto as the Prince of Tears, for they knew that blonde couldn't help but cry and weep. He was cursed after all.

"Ouji-san, another round of people will be coming to see you," Nana said cheerfully as she stepped into Naruto room.

"I think this is absurd! I don't need anymore people," Naruto said, pouting stubbornly through his tears. Nana giggled as she rummaged through Naruto wardrobe.

"Only because you're satasfied with Hyuga-sama," Nana said slyly, causing the blonde prince to blush. Though he wanted argue with his Nana, Naruto kept his mouth shut, for he knew that the plump woman spoke the truth. Out of all the people that came to see him, only Neji had an impact on him. Sure...not as big as Sasuke's impact, but big enough. Enough that when the young man came, he'd allow the brounette to hold him, to kiss him as much as he wanted. Naruto had occasionally found himself enjoying those affections, and sometimes he returned them...but not all the time like he did with Sasuke. There was only one thing that Naruto would not allow Neji to do...and that is to make love with him.

Staring out of the windom through narrowed tearful eyes, Naruto remembered the day Neji had came over at night...actually it was only a week ago. Naruto had let him come into his room, merely out of hospitality...and he of course questioned the brounette's actions. The brounette had told him that he had wanted to see him. That alone, made Naruto's heart flutter slightly, before Neji had began to shower him with kisses. The blonde had gone with it, kissing back and holding the man close to him. But once the man slipped his hand under his kimono, and rubbed the blonde's smooth stomache, Naruto found himself in so much pain. Not physically, but emotionally..because it had brought memories of Sasuke, and how the monster had touched him. So Naruto rejected Neji, and told him he wasn't ready. Naruto was relieved though, when Neji just held him to his chest and said he had understand...

"Only a month has passed, and you two look like you were meant for each other," Nana's voice brought Naruto back to reality. "Oh how wonderful! .......I rather think that a dark blue would look good on you today...."

Naruto rolled his eyes, a soft smile played his lips as he watched his Nana hold out a blue kimono to him. Wiping the never ending tears, Naruto walked over and took the cloth into his hands.

"Very well... I'll wear this and sit at the thrown to see more people," Naruto said, recieving a pat from Nana.

"There's a good lad! But be quick about it, they'll be arriving soon I'm afraid," Nana said as she hurried out the door for Naruto to change. The blonde sighed, shaking his head, before he stripped out of his night clothes and slipped on his blue kimono. A sudden shiver ran down his spine and he found himself look out the window, where he could see his favorite tree swaying in the slight breeze. He smiled softly, feeling almost cheerful, but his tears ruined his peaceful expression. Taking in a shaky breath, and trying to stiffle his sobs, Naruto hurriedly walked out of his room and down to the thrown room. Once he entered the Thrown room, he saw his Nana by the door and recieved a grin from her. He returned as best as he could through his crying and hurriedly went to his father's thrown and sat down. Only the next minute a gaurd stepped into the thrown room.

"Announcing Prince Subaku no Gaara. Youngest son of King Kaze from the Suna Kingdom!"

Naruto blinked several times. The prince of Suna? From what he has heard, the prince of Suna was rather quiet and a very isolated person. And to come all that way just to see him! Naruto sat up straight, a serious expression plastered on his face as he awaited for the prince to step in. Naruto's clear blue eyes blinked rapidly, making his tear flow stop a few times as a boy around his age stepped in. He had short red hair and emerald green eyes that were brought out more by the dark rings around them. He also had a tatoo on his forehead that read 'love'. Naruto watched as the boy briskly walked over to him and bowed respectfully to him. Naruto bowed as well to show respect in return.

"Hello Gaara-oujisan, its very nice to meet you," Naruto greeted, stuttering a bit because of his sniffles.

"It's nice to meet you too...Uzumaki-oujisan..." Gaara spoke softly, standing up straight and gazing deeply into Naruto's tearful eyes. It felt strange being refered to as Uzumaki...instead of just Naruto or just plain Ouji-san.

"Please call me Naruto-san... o-or you can just call me Naruto, it really d-doesn't matter," Naruto said, looking down a bit shyly.

"I'd like it if you don't look away from me... Naruto," Gaara said, making Naruto blush. He immediately looked up to meet Gaara's blank gaze.

"I'm sorry Gaara-oujisan! Did I offend you?" Naruto said, worry staining his eyes. Gaara merely gazed on, before he shook his head.

"No...not at all..... I'd like you to call me just Gaara as well.. If you don't mind that is..." Gaara said softly. Naruto blinked before he shook his head.

"N-no I don't mind." Naruto said, smiling a sweet smile. He looked at Gaara, and was slightly startled when he saw the stoic boy smile softly.

"Good... I'd like us to be friends.... And the first step is to call each other by name," he said, his smiling remained. Naruto felt his heart flutter and he couldn't help but smile too.

"That would be nice..." Naruto said softly.

**-x- -x-**

"That little slut!!" a monster viciously scrapped his hardened fingernails against a tree, scarping off large chunks of wood off. "First that long haired man, now this red head!? What does he think he's doing!?!?"

Sasuke angrily gazed through a window, from a tree nearby, into the thrown room. He had been watching Naruto conversate with the red head for nearly an hour, and it made him so angry. Actually... he has been watching the blonde for nearly a week already... About a month and a week ago when he had arrived at Tsunade cottage in the neighboring kingdom, Sasuke had a few things thrown at him in the face. A few reality checks... And after they were thrown at him, he had tried to run away from them, but that clearly didn't work out for him, it only made him think more about them... During the time he lived in the forest near Tsunade's cottage(which was only two weeks), Sasuke had still been thinking about the blonde... a little too much for his liking.

He had remembered the times that after they made love, they would sit down and talk to one another(well Naruto did the talking, Sasuke just sat there and listened most of the time). He thought about the conversations he had with the blonde...and he noticed, now that he took the time to recall, that the blonde never once spoke about himself.. only about the people that surrounded him and how he cared about them... Then he would remember, that if they didn't sit down to talk, they just walked around the forest till Naruto had to go. And Sasuke recalled that Naruto was always walking around with an opened mind, always helping anything that he found that needed help. Sasuke came to one conclusion with all that... the blonde deffinitely was different from most... and that he had a kind gentle nature.

When that conclusion was made, Sasuke had wearily went back to Tsunade, who welcomed him back, but not with wide open arms. It was more like a "Oh..you're back.. Well come in I guess, it would be a pain to have to clean up your carcase if you died of starvation." But nontheless, the witch had let him stay in her cottage for a week and a half. Sasuke didn't spend his time grumbling and moping around.. He did a tiny bit of research, such as asking Tsunade more about Naruto's curse.

_"I already told you, they're doomed to die three months, well actually it more like less than two months now."_

_**"But why?"**_

_"Because their heart would be too heart broken! They'd die from the sadness!"_

_**"And why three months!?"**_

_"That's how the curse works! But their death could reach them sooner than three months... That is, if they undergo too much sadness."_

_**"Does it have a cure?"**_

_"Of course it has a cure!! But like most of my cures, they're impossible!"_

_**"What are they?"**_

_"(sigh) They'd either have to find new love or try to make the monster return their love."_

Sasuke had felt angry at the thought of the blonde having to be with someone else and be happy, and finally having rid of the curse. But his anger was mostly towards the being happy with someone else part.

_**"That's not an impossible cure!"**_

_"It is when they're are so in love with the monster..."_

_**"....."**_

Sasuke had that horrible feeling well up inside his chest again...that sick feeling again.... And before he could stop himself, he told Tsunade all about what he had done. How he was the monster that had so harshly threw away her nephew. How he had broken his heart. And like he had expected, Tsunade had furiously gotten angry at him.

_"You idiot!!! YOU HURT MY NEPHEW?!?! YOU ACTIVATED HIS CURSE?!?!"_

_**"You're the one who placed it on him in the first place!!!"**_

_"THAT CURSE WOULD'VE EXPIRED IF YOU NEVER LAID EYES ON HIM!!! IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"_

_**"How was I supposed to know!!?!!"**_

_"UCHIHA SASUKE, I HERE BY CURSE YOU AGAIN!!!"_

_**"What?!?!"**_

_"YOU ARE TO FEEL PAIN EVERY TIME YOU THINK ABOUT MY NEPHEW!!! YOU ARE TO FEEL PAIN TILL YOU GO BACK TO THAT KINGDOM!!!"_

_**"WHAT?!?!?"**_

Sasuke had stared at Tsunade in disbelief, feeling rage well up inside him. But he couldn't do anything about it...but he was grateful that for the first time... in all the witch's cursing...she had given a possible cure... All he had to do was go back to the kingdom where the prince was. At the thought, Sasuke had felt unbelieving pain surge through him, starting at his neck. It was like every bone were breaking inside him, slowly and painfully.

_"I advise you to get a move on. From here to the kingdom, it only take three days at most if you run..."_

_**"Damn you...you old hag..."**_

_"Serves you right... Now leave before I kick you out myself."_

Sasuke did leave immediately...and he took her advise and ran the whole way there... But he was still slowed down, from the constant pain he would feel. It was so hard for him _not _to think about the prince... But he had made it to the kingdom in four days...almost five, but he made it. As soon as he entered the kindom's border, Sasuke felt the pain leave his body immediately... One of his curses was lifted... and he was the first to break the Endless Witch's curse.

Once he recovered from his pain and exhaustion, the monster had ran over to the castle, getting passed the gaurds and looked for the prince's room. He wasn't sure why he went through the trouble to come and find the prince...knowing this was not part of the curse... but for some reason, he had felt his heart beat so hard at the thought of being close to the prince... He had finally found the prince's room, and he perched himself on a branch of the tree outside of boy's room. From where he had sat, he could see the blonde sleeping, with tears steaming down his face. Before he could let the horrible feeling settle in, he heard crunching and shuffling below him, and he hurriedly climbed higher when he noticed someone was climbing their way up. He had been puzzled when a long haired brounette came into his view and threw a pebble at the blonde's window. He had watched as the blonde awoke and scurried over to the window, opening it.

_"N-neji? Wh-what are you doing here?"_

_**"I wanted to see you Naruto..."**_

Sasuke saw the puzzled but flustered expression on the blonde's face as he silently let the brounette into his room. Sasuke thought of nothing of the long haired man, nor did he care...but when he saw the man hug the blonde and kiss his forehead, he felt such anger surge through him...burning him to the core. And what was worse...the blonde didn't resist the slightest. Sasuke had stayed where he was in the shadows, his gleaming red eyes glared angry at the brounette as he showered the blonde with kisses, and lead the blonde to the bed. He knew exaclty what the man was thinking about doing to Naruto.. and Sasuke had felt the strange urge to burst in and kill that man right there and then. But he didn't... mostly because it seemed like that blonde was willing... Tsunade had said for him to be rid of the curse, he would have to find new love....

But Sasuke was sent over the edge went he saw the brounette slip his hand under the blonde's sleeping clothes, touching him and kissing him at the same time, it made him furious! With eyes spinning dangerously, Sasuke had been about to jump in through the window when he saw the blonde pull away, pushing the brounette off him. And much to Sasuke dismay, he was sobbing harder than usual.

_"N-no! I-I can't! I-I won't! I-I... I-I'm not ready, N-Neji..."_

Sasuke had felt triumphant that the blonde had rejected the brounette... but he was annoyed when the man held the blonde close and told him he understood. Since that night, Sasuke kept a close eye on Naruto...refusing to leave him for the slightest minute.... And because of that, Sasuke noticed and got to learn more about Naruto. So here he was, watching the prince talk to the red head prince, with glaring red eyes. But thankfully the red had to leave only ten minutes later, and the monster felt himself relax on his perch, now gazing at the crying blonde through calm red eyes. But his tension returned when he realized more people were going to come and see the prince. But his tension wasn't as bad, mostly because the blonde didn't show interest to anybody. Of course, the prince never said it, nor did he show it to anyone, but Sasuke just knew that the prince had no interest.

"That's all the people that wanted to come see you Ouji-san," Sasuke heard that plump lady tell the prince, who sighed deeply and nodded. Sasuke felt relief too, he could finally stop sitting on this tree and go stretch out his legs! From the time he has spent here, watching Naruto, Sasuke had realized that about this time, the prince would go out for a walk in the village.

Sasuke waited where he was in the tree, waiting for Naruto to walk by, for he knew he always did when he was going to the gates. Once he saw bright golden hair, Sasuke perked up and crouched on his haunches. Once the blonde waved bye to the gaurds at the gates, and was free out of the castle grounds and into the village, the monster silently jumped from his perch and onto the ground. In a blink of an eye, he was jumping quietly over the gates and quickly drew back into the shadows of buildings. Peering around the corner, he spotted the crying blonde a little ways ahead walking and greeting his people. Sasuke spotted a market stand, selling cloth near by and eyed it for a while. The clerk of the little stand was talking to some customers, so he never noticed when a good chunk of his black silk was torn off...

With the black silk wrapped around securely like a coat, Sasuke felt more at ease being able to walk around more freely. He saw the blonde talking to a few little kids, three to be precise. The kids were dirty, with grime smeared on their face, and their clothes ripped at some edges. Two were boys, both dark haired, and the third was a girl, with bright orange pigtails.

"Disgusting.... those brats must be starving..." Sasuke said as he noticed how rather skinny the children were, how their clothes hung loose on them. He expected the blonde to walk away after saying a few words to them, like most prince do in the other kingdoms he has been... But then again, when it comes to this prince, the monster was always surprised. He watched, as he leaned againt a pole, the blonde stood up straight and walk away from the children into a bakery. Sasuke scoffed. "I knew he wasn't any different.. He just acts like he--

Sasuke froze when he saw the prince walk out of the bakery, with a bag filled with six long loaves of bread. Stunned, Sasuke merely watched as the prince handed the bag of bread to the three children, smiling through his tears, and saying soft words to them. The children smiled and laughed, saying something that sounded a lot like "Thank you Ouji-chan!"

The blonde had laughed lightly and waved bye to the children before they ran off. Sasuke ducked his head down immediately, when the prince suddenly looked towards his way. He staired at the empty can at his feet, his shoulder hunched, and tried to ignore the footsteps coming towards him. He saw a pair of shoed feet stop in front of him, but he dared not to look up, and gazed on at the empty can. Suddenly, a hand came into his view and dropped something into the can, making a tinkling sound.

"I hope that helps you! I-It pains me to see you l-like this," he heard the blonde's soft melodic voice say to him, through his small sniffles. He heard the prince retreat, his footsteps fading away. Sasuke looked up, to see the prince talking to an elderly woman a bit far away. he turned his gaze down to the can and saw a few golden coins in there. Sasuke's blood red eyes narrowed as he stared at those coins.

_"That stupid Prince mistook me for a bum on the streets...."_ Sasuke thought, letting a soft growl escape him through his clenched teeth. _"............He's so...."_

Sasuke glanced to his side, and saw an old man sit down by him, leaning his old creaking back against the wall.

"Here... You need it more than I do," Sasuke said, tossing the can with coins to the old bum, without looking back or even acknowledging his thank-you. All he cared right now, was keeping an eye on the prince...no matter how disgustingly kind he is...or how gentle his soul was... He fround the prince step into a building, and his eyes widened in alarm. Never before had the prince stepped into a building when he took his walks through the village! Sasuke was by the builing in a second, looking through the open window.

"Hello!?" He heard the blonde call, as he vainly wipped at his tears.

"Ouji-chan!!!" Sasuke was startled when he saw so many children of all ages came to meet the prince. He watched as the prince laughed cheerfully, letting himself be hugged by thechildren, letting himself hug back, letting himself be human...and not a prince... Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This prince was so different from most princes' ....he was different from most people in general... He was strangely too kind, but that was what made the blonde so attractive... Sasuke let out a growl before he stepped away from the widow and stormed away. He had enough watching the prince. He had enough seeing himself get proven wrong by this person... He just had enough...

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke looked up when he heard the door of the prince's room open, seeing the said prince walk in. After leaving the prince at that building he had later came to know as the orphanage, which had been two hours ago, Sasuke had came back here, and sat at his perch. He had been thinking the whole time, watiting for the prince to come back patiently... Sasuke isn't muc of a patient person, so it startled him that he hadn't thrown a monsterous fit about what had taken the blonde to come back so long. Sasuke scowled as he watched the prince drift off to his bed. Something Sasuke noticed, during the time the monster had been watching the prince, was that the boy slept a lot... He wondered if this was natural...or was it do to the curse? After all...he had only about a month to live.... Sasuke felt his heart lurch painfully, and his eyebrows knitted together to show his discomfort on his face. He sighed deeply, feeling rather frustrated with himself, the way he had ran his fingers through his long spiked locks showed.

"Sasuke...."

Sasuke froze and slowly looked over to blonde, but was relieved to see the prince was sleeping... He sometimes wished his hearing wasn't as good as it was... That meant he could always hear the blonde say his name in his sleep which was often..and he'd always feel horrible. Without really knowing what he was doing, Sasuke jumped off his perch onto the window seal. He quietly opened the window and stepped inside the prince's room... He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing this, but he soon found himself sitting on the blonde's bed, right next to the sleeping prince. With a gentleness that surprised him, the monster brushed blonde hair out of closed eyes, gently wiping at the streaming tears, but that didn't stop them. Sasuke retrieted his hand away quickly and glared down at the prince.

"I hate you...." Sasuke whispered.

"Sa-Sasuke..." the blonde sobbed softly in his sleep, making a pained expression. Sasuke felt like a knife went through his heart, and he found himself suddenly wanting to hug the prince, to wake him, to tell him that he was here, to tell him he could stop crying now...to tell him that he... he....

"I-I hate you... I hate you damnit," Sasuke growled softly with a pained expression. He leaned down softly. "You hear me? I hate you."

Sasuke softly stroked the blonde's cheek, before cupping it.

"I want you dead..." Sasuke whispered, his voice hoarse. He traced with his thumb a wet whiskered scar as he stared painfully into the blonde's sleeping face. "I want to believe that is true....but I don't know anymore..."

Sasuke softly pressed his lips to the blonde's, and found himself savoring the taste of the blonde's soft lips. They tasted a bit salty...probably from all the tears he's been shedding...but besides that, they still tasted so sweet. Sasuke traced his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, wanting more. He felt his heart pound loudly in his chest, he was afraid it might wake the blonde, but he couldn't tear himself away from those pink lips. Just when Sasuke was going to pull away, to leave before he couldn't control himself, he felt those lips suddenly move against his.

"S-Sasuke..." he heard the blonde breath against him, and all little control slipped from his fingers, he no longer cared if the blonde was awake...he no longer cared if he was caught, he no longer cared if he was in love with the prince. He slipped his wet muscle into Naruto's sweet cavern when the blonde opened his mouth against his. After almost two months, he finally had the pleasure of tasting the blonde again, to kiss him so passionately. He rubbed his tongue against the blonde's, tracing his gums, and touching every nook and cranny inside the blonde's mouth, until he had to breath. Sasuke tore himself away from the blonde, breathing heavily as he looked down at the blonde. He had expected to stare into a pair of tearful azure eyes...to find the blonde awake... but to his dismay, the prince was still asleep, but he was panting and left flustered. He wondered if that was even possible...to have a hot kissing setion and still be asleep. Sasuke gazed at the blonde softly, caressing his pink cheek. But then again...this boy always surprised the monster. He placed another kiss on the blonde's lips, but it was short, before he quickly pulled away.

"S-.....Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, and to Sasuke's horror, he began to stir. Clear azure eyes fluttered open and stared up at the cieling. Naruto blinked a few times, ignoreing the blurred vision the tears caused and sat up. He glanced around his room, it was the same as ever... but something was different... Naruto's hand drifted onto his lips and stayed there as the blonde stared at nothing. He had a wonderful dream...but at the same time terrible. He had dreamnt of Sasuke...and the monster had kissed him so passionately, like he really did care about him...it had felt so real, it felt like he could still taste his sweet lips... That had been wonderful...but it was terrible because Naruto knew that would never happen. His tears poured down his face harder, and the blonde found himself trembling violently from the sobs he let out. He silently curled up into a ball and sobbed into his bed. He hadn't cried this hard since the night he awoke to knowing Sasuke had left him. Naruto sobbed his heart out...unaware that outisde his room...sitting on a branch, the said monster was watching, feeling his heart twist in pain and sorrow, though he did not know it.


	6. Kissed By an Angel

_**  
I think my story is turning out quite nicely don't you think? ;D Anywho, this chapter 5, waiting to meet your aquaintance!! Chpater 5 hopes to have a nice relationship with you and really wants to be friends! So please... do be kind to Chpater 5 and have a blast with it XD**_

**WARNING:**_** THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON!!!!!!! D:**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 5_

_oOo Kissed By an Angel oOo_

Sasuke restlessly paced on the thick tree branch he sorta now called home. He had just discovered something that disturbed him so much, and the thing is, he couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke's head jerked up when he heard the click of the door open and the blonde prince stepped in his room. Sasuke carefully eyed the blonde, studying every movement the blonde made. Naruto just stood there by the door for a while...before he let out a shaky sigh and slid down to the ground, his back pressed aagainst the door. Sasuke could tell the blonde wasn't happy, and he wanted to go over and hold the blonde...an urge he had grown used to and learned to resist... an urge he had accepted. 16 days had passed since Sasuke recklessy stepped inside the prince's room and kissed him. But since that day, during the 16 days, Sasuke's attitude had changed... He no longer growled at ever kind gesture the prince did, he no longer glared at the blonde nor at anyone else, and he was pretty sure, that if he were social and talked to people, he no longer would growl or snap angrily at them. Everything about Sasuke had calmed down and mellowed, even the intencity in his blood red eyes. And all this is due to the prince, and Sasuke very well knew that... but he didn't get angry about that anymore...

"I-It's too soon..." Sasuke heard the blonde say softly, the tears streamed down his face. Sasuke could feel the blonde's emotional pain...getting married at this age is not the greatest of things. Yes, Naruto had been engaged just a few minutes ago...Sasuke saw the whole thing from the tree outside the thrown room. Naruto had been called by his parents, and he, along with Sasuke, immediately went to the thrown room. From outside, Sasuke had saw and heard every word... He had saw the surprised expression on the blonde when the prince saw Neji and Gaara in the thrown room with his parents. Naruto had kindly greeted them both, bowing politely. They had greeted back. Sasuke calmly watched as both guys stepped forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's hand, but he had to admit...he did feel a bit annoyed.

_"Naruto, son, we have a question to ask you."_

_"Yes father?"_

_**"Naruto dear... who of these two young men do you like the most?"**_

_"U-uh... I like both of them. They are both very kind to me, and very nice to talk to and be with."_

_"As I thought...."_

_**"I guess we have no choice but to ask for Nana's advise...."**_

Sasuke watched silently, frowning when the queen and king called for the prince's Nana. The plump short lady hurried into the thrown, asking the queen and king how she could be of service.

_**"Dear Nana, you who have helped me raise my son.... can you tell us who of these two young men seems best suited for my son."**_

_**"But of course, my Lady!"**_

Sasuke watched with amusement in his eyes as Naruto blushed slightly from embarrassment as the Nana studied the two young men that stood before her and the royal family, even going to the trouble to walked up to the and study them up more closely. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk lightly when he saw the slight discomfort in the men's faces.

_**"Lets see here.... I will not lie to you my Lady and Lord... Ouji-san does indeed like these two young lads very much... Ouji-san seems very attracted to Hyuga-sama's honosty and gentleness, if I may say so, and he is very attracted to Ouji-sama's kind but quiet nature.**_

_"N-Nana!"_

_**"Hush Hush Ouji-san! This is no time to be so flustered!"**_

Sasuke's smirked widened when the blonde flushed a darker red, and the queen and king chuckled lightly. The two young men remained silent though, no doubt trying very hard not to displease the prince by not laughing.

_**"Oh dear... This really is difficult... He's grown attatched to both of them oh so quickly... But... in my opinion, Hyuga-sama is the one that is right with Ouji-san."**_

_"Thank-you Nana... That is all we ask of you."_

_**"Oh you are very welcome My Lord. I'll be heading on my way now."**_

And with that, Sasuke had watched the plump lady leave the thrown room. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but he found the Nana absolutely amusing.

_"Naruto, are you comfortable with Hyuga-kun?"_

_"Y-yes... He's a very nice man... He's dear to me, as Gaara is too."_

_"I see...."_

There had been a long pause, and Sasuke had senced the tension in the room.

_"Then it's decided... I'm very sorry to say that you were not chosen Subaku-kun."_

**"Quite alright Your Highness..."**

Sasuke had watched as the stoic red head bowed to the king and queen, then to the blonde, who returned the bow in a flustered manner, returning the smile awkwardly when he had noticed the small kind smile Gaara had given him. And with that, the young red head left the thrown room.

_"Hyuga-san... I trust you in your words when you say that you are in love with my son...correct."_

"But of course Your Highness."

_**"Naruto, do you return Neji's feelings?"**_

Sasuke had found himself holding his breath as he gazed at the blonde, everyone waiting for his reply. He felt his heart pound noisely against his chest as he watched the blonde's tears stream down his face.

_"He's very dear too me..."_

_"Alright then... Hyuga-kun, I grant you your wish, and give you my son's hand in marraige."_

Sasuke had felt his blood run cold to those words. True, he was relieved that the prince didn't love the brounette...for if he did, his curse would be over by now... but he was absoultely devistated by the king's announcement. And by the look on the prince's face, he wasn't the only one. Sasuke hadn't want to know what happened next, so he had jumped off the tree and swiftly went back to his regular perch, have waited anxiously for the blonde to return....

Now, he stared hopelessly at the sad blonde from where he sat, not knowing what he could do... Naruto had less than two weeks to live... no doubt the king and queen will have the wedding soon, in hopes that the sooner they were married, the faster Naruto would fall in love. But he and the prince knew that that was quite impossible... they both knew that the prince was still in love with the monster... but what only the monster knew, and the prince didn't...was that the monster had finally realized and had finally come to accept his feelings towards the prince. He wanted to jump into Naruto's room, pick him up from the ground and hug him, telling him that he loved him. He would really say it... he wasn't afraid anymore...he wasn't denying it anymore... he was sick and tired of running away. But for some reason..who just couldn't bring himself to say it.

**-x- -x-**

Naruto sat in his room at his desk, silently reading a book and trying not to ruin the wonderful book with his tears. He was desperately trying to get his mind off of things...such as the wedding that would take place tomorrow... He would be getting married tomorrow to Neji... Of course, it wasn't such a bad thing! Neji was really a kind person, and it seemed the brounette truly did care about him... He should be happy, and filled with joy that someone loves him, despite the fact that he has tears that won't stop. But he wasn't....because there's only one being that he wanted to love...and wanted them to love him back... but it was an impossible love. For starters, he didn't even know where his beloved was...or how to find 's azure eyes then widened. Of course...why didn't he think about it, how come he was so dence at crucial times!??! He could've been searching for Sasuke all this time! He could've been researching, trying to find him! Instead, he was trying to fall in love with someone else. Naruto shut his book close abruptly and stood up to fast, causing him to stumble awkwardly over his feet.

"I... I can look for him... or at least try to... Just for today, and possibly forever, if I can escape," Naruto mumbled to himself as he hurriedly grabbed a cloak from his wardrobe, and threw it over himself, pulling up the hood to hide his face. Naruto caught a glance of his reflection as he made a way to the door. The boy that stared back looked familiar...but not enough to be Naruto, but it was getting there. Naruto swiftly ran out of his room, down the main halls, past the dining room and thrown room, and finally out the front doors. He glanced back quickly before he jogged over to the front gates, feeling exhillerated. The gaurds of course let him pass, and he smiled at them gratefully. He felt so happy that he was going to search for Sasuke. So happy that it felt like he wasn't crying anymore. Sure, he might never find him or even get a lead, but he would at least try.

As the prince walked quietly through his village, he thought of places that would probably know of Sasuke... Naruto eyed a bar as he walked by one, his teary azure eyes narrowed. The bar was the perfect place for information... Casually, and determined, Naruto stepped into the bar, after making sure his hood hid his face. The first thing that hit him, was a gust of smoke. Naruto coughed as he walked passed a man who was smoking a pipe, taking quick puffs and letting out long clouds of gray smoke. Naruto's eyes watered, notcing that everywhere he went, there was a person smoking a pipe. But despite that, there were a lot of people inside the bar. Many were laughing and gufawing amongst their friends, other were wasted and sleeping at their table. And then some where....well... Naruto just didn't look at the _passionate_ people. Naruto made his way over to the bar, where he took a seat by a tall hooded figure.

"What can I'er get yer lad?" the man behind the bar said, cleaning a sup with a towel. Naruto boredly eyed him, positive that the man cannot see his face, especially not his tears.

"Red wine would do..." Naruto said confidentally. the bartender nodded before turning his back to him, getting his wine.

"Red wine?" a voice beside him said. Naruto turned to notice it was the tall man who spoke to him. The blonde nodded.

"It's my favorite..." the blonde murmered, suspressing a sob that threatened to come out. Stupid curse... The man chuckled.

"What about whiskey? That is much stronger and much more enjoyable." the man said, and naruto noticed the lazy-ish tone. The blonde shook his head.

"I can't afford to get drunk," Naruto muttered, earning an amused chuckle from the man.

"Then why come here?" The man said, turning to look at the blonde. Naruto looked at him, and blinked when he saw a good look of his face...or at least the little he was able to see... The man had silver hair, a mask over his face and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Bar's always have information..." Naruto said a bit darkly. The man merely nodded in agreement.

"That is very true... Does it bother you if I ask what kind of information your looking for?" The man said, his visible eye arched in a smile kind of way.

"Here's yer drink lad," the bartender said, putting a glass of red wine in front of Naruto. The blonde muttered a 'thanks' before taking a sip of his beverage.

"No I don't mind..." Naruto said, looking at the man. "Actually... I hope you don't mind if I ask you first."

"Not at all..." the man said lazily. "I'm usually the one giving out information..."

"Very well..." Naruto said, taking another sip of his wine. He looked at the man, his hood shadowing his serious features. "Do you know Sasuke?"

Naruto notice the way the man stiffened.

"Uchiha?" the man said.

"He never gave me his sirname..." Naruto mumbled, sounding rather foolish to his ears. The man nodded.

"He rarely does...but let me guess... was he dark, mysterious, ill tempered?" The man said. Naruto hesitantly nodded. The man nodded. "Then that must be Uchiha Sasuke you're talking about."

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked, hope filling his heart. The man gave a hallow chuckle.

"The last time I've heard of Sasuke was two years ago... I haven't seen him since...." the man said apologetically. "Why are you trying to find him? Does he owe you money or something."

"No, nothing about money..." Naruto said hastely. He was frustrated now at the fact that this man, his first lead, lead him to a dead end. "It's something very personal...nothing else."

"I see... well I apologize I wasn't of much use..." the man spoke scencerely. He then stood up and bowed lightly to Naruto. "That has been a first... so I owe you some sort of information... Whenever you need something, just come here and ask for Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto returned the smile Kakashi gave him, though niether could see each other's smile. The man then leaned in.

"Uchiha was the cause of your tears was it not Ouji-san?" Kakashi said softly, leaving a stunned Naruto. The silver haired man smiled once again, before bowing once more and leaving. Naruto, shocked that he was so easily discovered by that man, took a deep swig of his wine. Maybe whiskey would have to come of use...

"You're looking for Uchiha Sasuke?" another voice interupted his thoughts, this time from his other side. Naruto turned to see a cloaked person as himself sitting two seats away from him. Naruto's tearful eyes narrowed.

"Yes... Do you know anything about him?" Naruto asked. The person stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes... I know where exactly he is is, and what he's doing..." the person said. Naruto's eyes brightened and he found himself getting up and scooting over one seat closer to the person.

"Please t-tell me," Naruto said, demanding but pleading at the same time. the person didn't look up, they merely took a sip of their drink before answering him.

"Why is he so important? Why is he worth your time?" the person spoke stoicly. Naruto let out a small growl.

"He is very important to me...you have no idea..."

"Do you love him? Do you love that monster?"

"He's not a monster!" Naruto said loudly, suddenly slamming his fist down on the counter, surprising himself at his sudden anger. "I-I'm sorry.... that was uncalled for."

"No.. I must apologize. What I said was absolutely rude," the person said, and Naruto noticed how soft and unbearably sweet it sounded.... almost affectionate. "I can't tell you where he is... exactly... But I will tell you that he has returned to this kingdom..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, then overwhelming happiness. he found himself crying truly from the heart, not from the curse, but they were silent tears.

"Do you know if he's well?" Naruto said softly. The person, who never once looked up, nodded.

"Yes... He's very well now..."

Naruto bowed his head slightly, his heart aching in a longing way... He wanted to see him,,,he really had to see him, at least once. Maybe he won't get him to love him back...but at least seeing those red eyes of his would surely cheer him up. Naruto knew, that someone like Sasuke, couldn't possibly be walking around humans such as his people...not without causing a scene... Demons were accepted here, since he was part demon and his mother was a demon.... but monsters were a different story.

"Thank-you... I'm very grateful for your help..." Naruto said gratefully, bowing to the person. He heard the person murmer 'your welcome' before he got up and swiftly walked out of the bar. He knew where to look... He knew exactly where to look.

"I will find him," Naruto said to himself softly before he broke into a run, heading towards the forest.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke sat in his chair, as stiff as a nail, ignoring the bartender who asked him for a drink for the third time. He was in absolute shock... He couldn't believe that Naruto was searching for him... Sasuke pulled the cloak tight around himself as he stood and swiftly left the bar, and ran after the blonde. When usually he'd be annoyed or pissed at the fact that the blonde loved him... he felt so light hearted, so happy. When Sasuke had entered the bar, Naruto had been talking to someone, and Sasuke kept a good distance, but heard their conversation... When he realized that Naruto was desperately looking for him...he decided he would try to ease some of his concers.... He had liked the way Naruto had spoken about him so gently... so lovingly. And then when Naruto had suddenly got angry when he had refered himself as a monster...Sasuke had felt so light headed, he had to resist the urge to pull of his cloak and reveal himself...hold himself back from holding the said blonde.

Sasuke saw the prince run into the forest, and he felt his heart pound uncomfortably, pushing himself to run faster. Of course Naruto would search for him in the forest. Sasuke jumped into the trees once he reached the shelter of them, keeping quiet as possible. Sasuke silently jumped from tree to tree, keeping Naruto in sight. It pained him that he wouldn't show himself to the blonde...he just couldn't bring himself to do it... He was so scared to bring the blonde more pain than what he was really feeling... He stopped suddenly when the prince stopped just below him. He watched silently as Naruto looked around, panting slightly, a desperate look on his soft features. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto had finally began to ask himself the obvious cruel questions. How was he going to find Sasuke? Where can he begin? How long will it take? He alone cannot find him....even though he was just above him. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. He wasn't sure it would be so wise...but he realized something that should be so obvious. Naruto was in enough pain...and the way the prince would truly cry over him for not being able to see the monster was excruciating... Sasuke gazed down at the blonde through soft eyes... He made up his mind.

"I have to find him..." Naruto mumbled to himself, his tears poured down his face flowingly as his clear blue eyes searched through the trees. He knew that searching the wide forest would take days...and Sasuke wouldn't be in one place.... It would take a miracle for him to find Sasuke today, it would take him such a long time... But it would be worth it if he ever did find him. Naruto stared at the ground, his eyes narrowed as he watched droplets form in the dirt from his tears. "Sasuke...."

"What?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he felt like his heart had stopped. The blonde stiffly rose his head only to have his tearful azure eyes meet stoic red. Naruto felt numb all over as he stared at the monster stand there, staring back at him. Sasuke was still as he remembered... he still had pale gray skin, long spiked gray hair, that dark star thing on his nose, and most importantly...his red eyes. Naruto unconciously took a step forward to Sasuke.

"S-.....Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, his tears streamed down his face faster from his wide shock filled eyes. Sasuke merely gazed at him, not saying anything...but he did nod. Suddenly...the silent air around was filled with laughter.. Sasuke wasn't laughing though, and this laughter sounded so sad.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. That's when Naruto realized that the sad laugh was coming from him... Naruto shook his head, still laughing, but his face expressed pain, his tears running faster and faster down his face. His laughters soon became sobs and he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop the sobbing or the violent trembling, nor the happiness that swelled in his chest. When he had told himself he'd need a miracle to find Sasuke...he never imagined that it would come through. He had finally found Sasuke, and it felt good to finally hear his voice again, to see him again. Naruto sunk to the ground, his sobs easing down a bit, but not entirely.

"I'm s-so..... h-happy," Naruto gasped out, a smile on his lips but his eyes sad. He looked up at Sasuke, his vision blurred from the hot tears, his sobs now soft sniffles. He couldn't tell what Sasuke's expression was from all his tears, but he didn't care... Seeing him was enough for him... Being near him was enough... He didn't care if Sasuke hated him, or if he was disgusted of him, or if he wanted him dead. The prince was too happy to care what the monster thought of him anymore.

"Baka.... why would you be so happy?" Sasuke spat, causing Naruto to flinch slightly. Naruto looked at Sasuke through sad yet happy clear eyes.

"I love you....that's w-why..." Naruto murmered, not sure if the monster heard him.

"You're still going on with that shit? Tch........you really are hopeless...." Sasuke said, glaring at the blonde, but Naruto noticed something else was in those red eyes, but he coulnd't quite name it. Naruto nodded...he didn't mind because it was true. He had always been hopeless when it came to his emotions... "Even after I used you?"

"Y-yes..." Naruto said softly, bowing his head. "You have no i-idea how much I feel towards you.... S-Sometimes I wish I didn't feel like this towards you.....b-but I-I can't help it.. A-And it's so painful for me to forget a-about you..."

"You really should forget about me.... I really don't like you..... For all you know...I could use you again," Sasuke said, and Naruto noticed how stiff those words came out. Naruto stayed silent, staring at the ground for a long time... After a moment or two, he shook his head, his eyes closed and his tears dripped onto the ground.

"I can't...." Naruto said miserably. There was another silence.

"You.... You, I really dislike people like you...that can't let go of things when they should...," Sasuke growled softly and bitterly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke through soft tearful eyes. Sasuke was staring down at him with a stiff glare. Actually, everything about the raven was stiff...as if he were holding back on something... Naruto blinked the tears out of his eyes, giving him a moment of clear vision before the tears welled up again.

"Use me..." Naruto whispered. Naruto saw shock run through out Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke said, shock obvious in his voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed in desperation and sadness.

"Use me... Fuck me.... Do whatever you want to me. I don't care if you don't l-love me, b-but.... But I want you to touch me..." Naruto said. He looked down on the ground again, his fists clenched on his lap. "Please... U-use me just one last time...."

"Baka...." Naruto heard Sasuke say, and the prince felt his heart break further, feeling rejected for the second time by this monster. He was so convinced that Sasuke was walking away when he heard footsteps, that he was surprised when two hands grabbed both of his wrists, making him look up, only to have a pair of lips press against his roughly. Naruto's wide eyes slowly softened, his tears flowing down his face, more from joy than sadness now. The feeling he got in the pit of his stomache when he felt Sasuke wet muscle slip into his mouth was so good.... It was the feeling he'd always get when he told the monster that he loved him. Naruto closed his eyes and softly mewled at how Sasuke touched the inside of his mouth. He felt the monster push him down on the ground gently onto the soft moss.

"A-ah..." Naruto softly moaned against Sasuke soft lips when he felt Sasuke's cold hand slip under his clothing, gently rubbing his smooth stomache. Naruto's chest welled up with pleasure and happiness, his face slowly flushed pink when both of Sasuke's hand easily stripped him of his clothes, and began to gently rub his sides, all the while the monster's lips remained locked with the prince's. After a moment, the monster pulled away, panting along with the prince below him, who had his eyes closed. Naruto felt Sasuke hands slowly move upwards and gasped softly when soft cold fingertips brushed against his pink nubs. Naruto threw his head back, letting out a loud moan when he felt a hot mouth enclosed around his hardened nipple, while pale fingers tweaked the other. Naruto had almost forgotten how good Sasuke's touches were... After a moment, Sasuke switched nipples, making the blonde wither beneath him.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered softly when he felt those lips softly kiss his well tanned chest, up to his neck. With closed eyes, the slender blonde softly panted and turned his head to the side, letting the monster nip his neck, happily recieving the love bite. Naruto, with trembling hands, wrapped his arms around the monster's neck, bring him into a kiss. He was glad that the monster returned it just as eagerly as him, and was glad that it seemed the monster was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Get on your knees...." Naruto heard Sasuke's voice say. The blonde opened his hazy tearful eyes, and caught a glimpse of those red eyes. Sasuke's expression was blank, flushed slightly, but mostly blank...but his eyes, Naruto had saw so much emotion in them. Naruto quickly threw that idea out. It was his imagination, there was no way Sasuke would have emotion as the emotion he saw in his eyes. Instead of thinking about his eyes, Naruto obediently went on his hands and knees, staring at the mossy ground through tearful but lustful eyes. Naruto felt Sasuke slide his hands up his thighs, sending a shiver down his spine, until they rested on his ass. Naruto expected Sasuke was going slip inside by the way Sasuke moved his cheeks, clearly trying to get a good view of his entrance, but the blonde gasped went he felt something wet but warm lick his entrance.

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto gasped out, his body trembling as that warm wet thing continued to slide across his entrance. Naruto moaned softly, realizing it was Sasuke's tongue that was licking his entrance. The blonde shivered violently when he felt the wet muscle slide inside, moistening his entrance, and gently touching the inside of him.

"S-Sasuke...th-that feels s-so...w-weird..." Naruto said, panting heavily. Naruto felt the raven slip out his tongue, only to have it run down his bare back. Naruto felt Sasuke lean against him, pressing his body to his to fit nicely against each other.

"But you like it...right?" Sasuke whispered into his ear as the raven nipped at his earlobe. Naruto nodded helplessly, feeling Sasuke's hard cock poke his inner thigh. Naruto groaned softly, feeling his own aching cock throb. As if in reply, cold fingers wrapped around him, gripping him gently but firmly. Naruto gasped as he bucked his hips into that hand, panting harder. An arm snaked around his stomache, keeping his trembling body in place, and also supporting him. Naruto whimpered softly, staring at the ground through his tears, soon shutting them and moaning softly when he felt those fingers gently stroke him.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted to the ground, his face flushed from pleasure as he instinctively thrusted into Sasuke's hand. Before he knew it though, Sasuke let go of him. Naruto stayed there panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his arms trembled under his weight. He expected Sasuke to touch him in some kind of way...but those cold fingers didn't come to touch his feverish body. Confused, Naruto slowly turned his body around, and found Sasuke sitting and the ground, hunched over slightly. Naruto noticed that the monster was panting slightly, and that his face was flushed a light pink, but his gray bangs shadowed his eyes. Naruto then realized what was going on...Sasuke clearly was hard and it was bad. Naruto didn't understand though... the monster could easily relieve it just by fucking him...why did he stop? Naruto saw Sasuke's hands trembling slightly as they made a grab for his erection, obviously he wanted to relieve himself. But Naruto grabbed his hand, making the raven look at him slightly, and Naruto had a good view of the lustfilled eyes and how the beads of seat rolled down his face.

"I'll do it..." Naruto said softly.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke said hoarsely. "L-Leave me alone, I don't want y-you t-- hnn!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's protest and grabbed Sasuke's erection, earning a grunt from the monster. With trembling fingers, Naruto stroked Sasuke softly, his face felt so warm, as well as his whole body. Naruto heard Sasuke groan, and gave the monster's member a firm squeaeze from surprise when he had suddenly felt Sasuke mouth his neck. Naruto stroke the monster faster, wanting to please him, and was glad he was succeeding. Sasuke groaned again before he suddenly pushed Naruto back onto the ground, making the blonde release him and stare up at him with wide surprised tearful eyes. Naruto watched as Sasuke stared down at him, panting heavily.

"You....?" Naruto blinked in question, now being left confused by the way Sasuke had started a question but never finished it. Instead, the monster rubbed his erection against the blonde's, causing friction. Naruto moaned loudly, while Sasuke groaned softly. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands push his legs until they almost touched his slender chest. Naruto knew what was coming and he found himself feeling a bit nervous. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands gently run up and down his thighs a few times, before he slowly slipped into the blonde.

"A-AH!!" Naruto gasped out, arching his back when he felt all of Sasuke inside him.

"You're still s-so tight..." Sasuke groaned softly, looking down at the panting blonde.

"M-move." Naruto said, almost demandly, but the monster oblidged and began to slowly move in and out of the blonde. Naruto's panting became much faster, his face became warmer, and pleasure filled his chest. His tears streamed out of the corner of his eyes, down the sides of his face as he laid on the moss, being thrusted into by the monster. With every second the monster's pace quickened, and Naruto found himself rocking his hips to Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto felt Sasuke grab his throbbing erection and pump it in time with his thrusts. Naruto felt so good, like he was in heaven.

"S-Sasuke.... hah.." Naruto moaned softly, his bangs stuck to his face from the sweat. He suddenly felt Sasuke's pace slow down, and Naruto wondered why.

"Though you are so hopeless.... My opinion about your beauty still hasn't changed..." Naruto heard Sasuke say. The blonde opened his eyes in surprise to see Sasuke smirking down at him. The blonde blushed, but said nothing. Naruto watched through wide disbelieving eyes as the monster gently turned him to the side slightly while he was still inside the blonde, and then grabbed his bare leg and kissed his thigh softly. That's when Naruto realized...how gently Sasuke had been touching him this whole time...it almost felt affectionate.... But Naruto knew better. Naruto watched through sad eyes as the monster kissed his thigh again and then press his face against it with closed eyes.

"It never siezes to amaze me....how soft your skin is... Almost like a woman's..." the monster whispered, making Naruto frown.

"That offends me..." Naruto grumbled, earning a chuckle from the monster.

"And I clearly don't care... for I speak honostly," Sasuke said, dropping Naruto's leg, letting it drape over his shoulder. Naruto looked away from those red eyes, knowing that he was imagening again... He was imagening such tender affection in those red eyes, but he knew very well there was no such thing in them for him. Naruto let out a sudden moan, when the monster suddenly thrusted into him roughly. Naruto huffed lightly, as Sasuke began to thrust in him again, picking up his speed, and leaving Naruto to pant heavily.

"I'm... I-I'm going to come," Naruto said softly through his pants. Sasuke merely grunted in reply. Naruto let out a long moan when his seeds spilled onto their stomaches. "S-Sasuke!! I-I love you!"

"I know," Sasuke said hoarsely as he locked lips with Naruto, thrusting into Naruto as deep as he could and filling the blonde with his seeds. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting heavily with Naruto as he slowly pulled out of the blonde. He laid by the blonde, his breathing already going back to normal, but the blonde was still breathless. This was how it used to be...he would lay by the blonde after they did it...but back then he had hated this boy, and had been laughing at how stupid he was... Now, he loved this boy so much that it hurt, and he laughed at how adorably clueless he was. Sasuke watched through soft eyes the blonde looked at him and scooted over to him.

"S-Stay with me... A-at least till I fall asleep..." Naruto whispered pleadingly as the prince buried his face against the monster's bare chest and wrapped his arms around the monster's torso. Sasuke stared affectionately at the blonde.

"....Fine." Sasuke murmered, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blonde securely. It was twenty minutes later till the blonde fell asleep...no doubt wanting to be with the raven as long as possible. Once the blonde was asleep, Sasuke sat up and looked down at him. he softly brushed the blonde hair out of those closed, teary eyes. He was slightly amazed that those tears hadn't stopped yet...He loved Naruto, and the blonde obviously loved him back, so why hadn't they stopped... Sasuke blinked as he thought, soon coming with answer. But of course... he probably has to say it allowed to the blonde...he has to tell him he loved him in order to break the curse.. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde's scared cheek.

"I....I love you," Sasuke whispered softly into his ear, soon backing up to see if those tears stopped....but they didn't. They just kept on flowing. Sasuke scowled angrily. The old hag was so cruel... She made the curse that in order for Naruto to get rid of the curse, Sasuke had to tell Naruto to his face when the blonde was wide awake and concious of what he said. Sasuke bit his lower lip, shaking his head. He was still scared...besides, the blonde was to mary tomorrow... Sasuke scoffed lightly. This prince was to be married to that guy, but the prince just cheated on him with the monster, not that Sasuke cared. He had to admit...he was surprised when the blonde asked him to make love to him... Sasuke didn't know what happened, but he found himself walking forward and willingly granted the blonde's wish.

Sasuke stroked the blonde's cheek. He hadn't planned to go all the way... Actually, he just wanted to pleasure the blonde and quickly leave before it got too serious... But when Naruto touched him, it had felt so good. He had wanted Naruto to touch him more.... The blonde's touch was undeniable. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be inside the blonde...to have his body against his... Sasuke softly pressed his lips to the the blonde forehead before he gently slipped the blonde's clothes back on him. He didn't mind dressing the prince... He then dressed himself again and quickly jumped into a tree. He wouldn't leave the blonde's side...especially when he was alone, unconcious in a forest... Though even if he wasn't unconcious...he would still watch him... Even if he were to be married...he would always be close and make sure to protect him. He didn't want to be a monster anymore... He wanted to be the angel the protects Naruto, but obviously...that was an impossible further into Sasuke's grasp.


	7. Party Crusher

_**Chapter 6 is up!!! I hope you like the lemon I wrote in the last chapter ;D My story is coming to an end soon, probably next chapter... o.o'' so yup, i hope you have enjoyed the story so far!! Please enjoy this chapter as well!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 6_

_oOo Party Crasher oOo_

Naruto stared miserably at the mirror as his Nana fussed around, going here and there, ocassionally spasing and repeating the cycle. Today was the day... It was the wedding day...the day he'd marry Neji. Everything was set... All Naruto had to do was get dress and go over to the church, where he'd be wed to Neji. The prince watched his tears flow down his face, his eyes narrowed in such sadness. Not long ago, he had ran into Sasuke...he had found him. He remembered how happy he had been, how he had sobbed helplessy for a long while... But what Naruto remembered the most of the day was that they had made love once more. He remembered all of the monster's touches, and he remembered how good they had felt... Naruto sighed deeply, closing his eyes, remembering those eyes. Even though he was positive that it was his imagination, Naruto couldn't help but think of the affection in those blood red eyes. He loved it...he had truly felt loved by the monster, but sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Oh dear! I can't believe today is the day! The day I see Ouji-san get married! Oh how wonderful!" Nana said, cheerfully going through Naruto's closet. Naruto glumly watched his Nana babble on cheerfully. "Aren't you happy Ouji-san!?! Hyuga-san is such a man isn't he! What about these clothes Ouji-san? Oh you're quite right, too much green."

Naruto couldn't help but smile lightly at how his Nana was. She'd come to her conclusion before she'd let him answer. Like just now, asking him about the green kimono, he had only opened his mouth when she tossed it aside.

"Oooh, how about blue!?" Nana said, pulling a long blue kimono with a red belt. Naruto opened his mouth but didn't say a word for his Nana interupted again. "No of course not! You're eyes are blue enough! But I dare say, what shall you wear child!? Let me see... hmm. Oh! I know!!"

Naruto watched as his Nana pulled out a long orange kimono with a red belt. The Kimino also had a design of flowers in a lighter shade of orange. Naruto nodded quickly before Nana changed her mind. His Nana smiled cheerfully.

"Orange always did look wonderful on you!" Nana said, walking over to Naruto with the Kimino. "It goes nicely with your hair, and really bring out those beautiful eyes of yours!"

"Thank-you Nana," Naruto said, feeling flattered by the compliment. Nana handed him the kimono before she scurried across the room.

"I'll leave you to change! The carriage will be here shortly, so do hurry," Nana said in a sing song voice before she closed the door behind her. Naruto sighed, wiping his tears before he stood up place his kimono on his bed so not to dirty it. he then stripped of the clothes wored right now, and quickly slipped on the other. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection was unfamiliar again.... As on cue, maids stepped into his room and began to do his hair, and fixing him up. By the time they were done, Naruto looked even more beautiful than usual. Naruto was then escorted through the halls by his maids, till they reached the white carriage decorated with white roses. As Naruto stepped into the carriage, his maids bid him good luck and much happiness. Naruto had thanked them gratefully as the carriage drove off. Naruto sat in the carriage silently, listening to his people wish him good luck and congratgulation to him as the carriage drove through the village. Naruto had smiled and waved at them through the window until he had reached the church.

"I'm so proud of you son!" Minato said cheerfully to Naruto, once the prince stepped out of the carriage. Naruto smiled at his father, despite his tears and sadness. His father held out his arm to Naruto, and Naruto blushed in embarrassment, but nontheless, took his father's arm, and the both of them climbed up the stairs.

"Nervous?" Minato asked cheerfully once they were at the doors. Naruto took in a deep breath an nodded.

"A bit..." Naruto mumbled. Minato chuckled.

"Don't be! This your day Naruto..." Minato said affectionately, making Naruto smile. His father was so loving, and so was his mother, but his father was less of a worry wart. Before Naruto could say anything, the doors were swung open, and Naruto's ears were filled with the sound of a soft melody... The wedding song. Naruto looked down the isle and swallowed when many people turned to look at him in their seats. At the end of the isle, the priest, Sarutobi, smiled at him, and near the priest, stood Neji who wore a dark green dressing Kimono. Naruto couldn't help but feel the heat rush to his face at Neji's affectionate smile. Maybe he could...fall in love with this man...just maybe.... Naruto, along with his father, then began to march down the isle, towards the priest and Neji. All that time, Naruto stared at Neji nervously, and he felt his heart pound loudly against his chest. It felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest at any moment when he finally reached Neji. Minato let go of Naruto's arm and lovingly kissed his son's forehead before stepping away and taking his seat in the first row next to Kushina, his demon wife who gazed proudly at Naruto, her fox ears perked up and her tail wagging in joy. Naruto turned to Neji, who took his hand gently, and they both kneeled down in front of the priest by each other, and both looked up at the priest. The priest smiled down at them, then at all the people in the room.

"We are gathered here, to unite these two children of God, in holy matromony..." the priest began... And that's where all the trouble began as well.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke glared angrily through the colored glass. he really hated all the people in the church....they all approved of Naruto marrying this Neji fellow.... Speaking of Neji, he specifically hated him the most. All this morning, he had to listen to that Nana go on and on about the maraige. The monster was amazed that the prince hadn't showed his annoyance, if he were annoyed to begin with... And then when he saw Naruto in his orange kimono...and after the maids were done with him, he had felt like the air had left him. Naruto had been so breath taking, and he still was.... The prince was just so beautiful... It made Sasuke angrier that he wouldn't be able to have the prince...not after this day... Sasuke stared angrily yet sadly through the glass window from a tree branch, able to hear every single word the priest was saying. He glanced around the church, seeing many people smiling with approving eyes...as if Neji were the perfect choice for the prnce to marry.... Sasuke snarled angrily, strongly disagreeing. But he coulnd't do anything about it.... Sasuke averted his gaze back to Naruto and Neji, both gazing up at the priest, listening to every word... Sasuke felt sick to his stomach... he can't stand the site of seeing Naruto being beside someone else's side.... Sasuke scowled sadly, before he jumped out of the tree and drapped his cape around him, hiding his face and features. Maybe a walk would clear his head...

Sasuke quietly walked through the village, passing by many people, who were all so cheerful, and all gossiping about how the prince was getting married, how they wished they could watch... Sasuke growled before he stormed into the nearest building, and it so happened to be the bar. The same bar he had spoken to Naruto... Yeah, maybe drinking would help him forget about his troubles...at least for a while. Sasuke made his way to the bar and sat down.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"Give me the strongest drink you have..." Sasuke muttered, staring down at the table. the bartender nodded, though Sasuke couldn't see. Sasuke thought of how he wanted to run back to the church and stop the wedding...but he couldn't. Naruto had to forget about him...it was the only way the blonde can be happy and no longer had to suffer. Sasuke sighed deeply, barely hearing the bartender who announced his drink. Naruto grabbed the substance and chugged it down. He noticed the bartender had left the bottle with him too, so he poured himself another shot and dranked it in one gulp.

"I've never seen anyone drink so fast... trying to forget about something?" a voice asked. Sasuke had dranked about five shots by then, and he could feel the affects kicking in. He glanced to the side, seeing a man with silver hair by him. He looked oddly familiar...

"yeah..." Sasuke muttered, drinking another shot. The man stared at him for a moment.

"Dumped?"

"You could say that..." Sasuke muttered, scowling, pouring himself more and drinking it.

"Mind if I have some?" the man asked. Sasuke shook his head as a soft pink appeared on his face, his eyes already getting droopy and can hear a soft humming at the back of his head. The man gratefully took the bottle and poured him and himself some of it. Both dranked it in a gulp.

"Wanna talk about your problem?" the man asked. Usually, Sasuke would say no or tell them to fuck off...but he was already mildly drunk.

"He loved me...." Sasuke said, hicupping lightly. "But I waz 'tupid and didn' realize...."

"I see...."

"I hurtz him real bad too..." Sasuke slurred, drinking another shot. "I madez him cry.... I did.... Andz when I realize that I lubed him too..... 't was too late... Now he'z getting married to some azzhole..."

"Who exactly were you in love with?" The man asked, getting another drink. Sasuke rested his head on the counter, his head buzzing.

"The Princez..." Sasuke whispered, his eyes hazy. He scowled again. "He'z marrying that zon o' bitch Neji...."

Sasuke didn't notice how the man by him stiffened at the mention of the Neji's name.

"Neji?" the man said, his voice serious. Sasuke nodded, his eyes closing. He was so sleepy. But the man suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him up right. Sasuke glared at the man angrily.

"What the hellz iz your prob-

Sasuke began, snarling angrily, but the look in the man's only visible eyes shut-him up. The man seemed worried...troubled...serious... Sasuke studied him for a while and his eyes widened. He knew this man...He knew him from a long time ago.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke whispered, shock filled his eyes.

"This is Sasuke isn't it? No one ever called me that but him..." Kakashi said softly, his serious look plastered firmly on his face. Hesitating, Sasuke nodded slowly. Without warning, Kakashi pulled back his hood, to reveal his monsterous features. Sasuke slapped his hand away and quickly pulled it up, hiding his face from view again. "Still cursed huh?"

"What's it to ya?" Sasuke spat, clearly angry that Kakashi had dared to take off his hood in public. The monster glared before he spat, "Now tell me what's wrong!? You clearly know zomething!"

Sasuke was still drunk, but the reunion slapped some more sence into him. Kakashi stared at Sasuke seriously.

"You say you fell in love with Ouji-san right?" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded, a bit flustered. "And that he's marrying today right? With Hyuga Neji right?!"

"Yes! What's wrong about it!!?" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him forward till Kakashi's mouth was by his ear.

"Naruto can't marry Hyuga.... He doesn't care about the prince, all he wants is to be royal..." Kakashi whispered in a soft growl, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Wha?"

"You heard me! Hyuga could careless about the prince! He doesn't care if the prince never gets his curse lifted. He knows very well that Ouji-san will die...and very soon... and if he's married to Ouji-san, he'd be king once Ouji-san dies..." Kakashi growled. "I over heard him talking one day... He was telling a friend of his... _The brat is only a puppet... He'll have to marry me, and he'll die from his curse. And once he does, I'll be king and just have to go along with the fact that he never returned my "love" and mourn for him, so there would be no suspicion... Even if the prince falls in love with me, who ever said I will?_ Those were exactly his words!"

Sasuke stared at Kakashi with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Why didn't you tell the king!?!"

"the gaurds would not let me in!" Kakashi growled. "Nothing gets past those gaurds.... Not even me."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, and he felt raw anger welling up in his chest. Neji was using Naruto... He doesn't plan to help the blonde.... the sweet innocent prince who was nothing but sweet and kind, and just so gentle.... He wanted to hurt him just so he could be king....

"I gotta stop that wedding..." Sasuke growled viciously, his anger rising by the minute. slamming the money on the counter, Sasuke ran out of the door, hearing Kakashi yell after him "good luck!" He was so angry...no. He was furious... There was no way he'd let anyone hurt his prince.... He'd never let anyone hurt the prince ever again!! Sasuke's blood red eyes were spinning like windmills. He had never felt so angry before in his life... it was exciting....it made him want to kill...and he had the perfect victim. Sasuke suddenly felt strange and he stopped, his body hunched over. It felt like something wanted to come out...from his back. Sasuke's spinning eyes stared at the ground as there was a ripping sound, and that feeling of something wanting out was gone.... There were many gasps and screams around him, and many people were whispering "monster"

Sasuke glanced behind him, and he stared at the giant hands that had sprouted of his back like wings... Before Sasuke knew it, he took a powerful leap into the air, and he flapped his hand-like wings. He will stop that wedding no mater what... He will protect Naruto no matter what....

**-x- -x-**

"If anyone opposes against this marraige, speak now or forever remain silent..." the priest said loud and clear through the church. Naruto stared at the ground silently, his tears dripping onto the floor as silence met the priests words. Of course no one would oppose against this marraige.... Naruto felt his hand be squeased and he looked up to see Neji smiling reassuringly. Naruto returned that smile as best as he could. He had to look at the bright side of this... at least Neji was kind and patient...he truly was dear to Naruto, but not like Sasuke...

"Hyuga Neji.... do you take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfull wedded partner? And stand by his side through the good and bad, and the moments of health and illness, till death parts you?" the priest said, looking at Neji. Naruto glanced at Neji, who looked at the priest with a smile and nodded.

"I do," Neji said loud and clear. Naruto felt his heart pound against his chest as the preist turned to look at him with kind old eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto... do you take Hyuga Neji to be your lawfull wedded partner? And stand by his side through the good and bad, and the moments of health and illness, till death parts you?" the priest said. Naruto stared blankly at the priest. He looked at Neji who smiled at him then glance at his parents who smiled at him as well.. Everyone was smiling at him, all expecting him to say "i do". They all were waiting...but Naruto was hesitant. He wished he didn't have to go through this... he wished Sasuke was the one by him instead of Neji... He wished that Sasuke had barged in when the priest asked for opposing people... He wished he was still at the forest laying on the ground sleeping...

"Naruto... Do you take Hyuga Neji as your partner?" the priest asked again, frowning slightly. Naruto looked back at the priest with tearful eyes. He felt like he was suffocating... He felt like he could die... he was so miserable, so sad... he didn't want this, he only wanted Sasuke...only Sasuke... And knowing that Sasuke would never return his love broke his heart into a million pieces. Pieces that could never be put back together because they'd be too small....

"I-I...." Naruto said softly...

"Please speack up dear boy," the priest said. Naruto swallowed hard.

"I-I..." Naruto said louder. He looked at the priest with pained eyes, but the priest seemed blurry...and darker...actaully everything seemed blurry and darker, probably his nerves. "I-I.... I d-

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The doors were suddenly slammed open so hard that they broke off their henges and hung there. There was a gust a wind that flowed through the church violently, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Naruto coughed as he looked towards the door with wide eyes. There at the door, with red spinning eyes, and huge wings that looked awfully like hands, stood Sasuke. Naruto felt his heart twist painfully when he saw the monster. What was he doing here?

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered softly. There were shrieks of terror when the people laid eyes on the monster that had dared to ruin this wedding. Naruto heard his father order his gaurds to get the monster, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat when the gaurds through shirukens, kunais, and arrows at the monster.

"NO!!!" Naruto shrieked in terror. But before the weapons had hit him, Sasuke suddenly disappeared with a gust of wind. Naruto's eyes widened further when he saw Sasuke stand before him. He was so fast...faster then usual... Naruto gazed at Sasuke fearfully but at the same time he was so glad so over joyed. The monster reached out to Naruto, making a grab for his hand, but he was suddenly kicked, sent slamming against the wall to Naruto's right. Naruto looked to his side to where Sasuke was, then to Neji who was glaring at Sasuke, who had kicked the monster.

"Stay away from Naruto," Neji spat, helping Naruto up and standing in front of him. Naruto wasn't sure what was happening but he stood behind Neji, eyes wide from fear. Many people were screaming and running out the church, the few that stayed were the gaurds, Naruto's parents, and the priest. The gaurds surrounded Sasuke, weapons out. The monster was slumped against the wall, his head bowed. "Leave monster! You are not wanted here!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness, and everything seemed blurred... he felt light headed...he felt his heart breaking further... Sasuke had came to kill him....and knowing that, hurt his fragile heart so badly...it made him sob, it made his eternal tears flow faster down his face. And his heart shattered further when he heard Sasuke laugh cruely.

"I don't think I can do that..." the monster said, a huge cruel grin spread across his face. The gaurds stiffened, raising their weapons when the monster stood up so quickly, but his head was bowed. His grin disappeared and it was replaced with a snarl. "You think I'll leave him here?! You think I'd leave him here with you!?"

Naruto was confused by Sasuke's words, not understanding, and it seemed so was everyone else. Sasuke looked up and glared viciously at Neji, his blood red eyes spinning wildly.

"You think I'll let him marry you!?!?" YOU'RE WRONG!!!" before anyone knew it, the monster was gone, and reappeared in front of Neji, grabbing the brounette by the neck viciously, then holding him in front of him as a shield. He glared at the gaurds. "Careful now... if you don't stay out this, you'll hurt this piece of shit and," Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist, but not harshly, to Naruto's surprise, but gently... "your prince..."

Naruto watched as the gaurds hesitated.

"Not my son! Leave him out of this monster!" Minato growled angrily.

"I will if you call off your gaurds!" Sasuke growled back. Kushina was sobbing, and it made Naruto sadder if possible.

"Now now... lets discuss this through words! For God's Sake you're in the house of God!!" the priest bellowed. Before Sasuke could reply, something hit him and sent him crashing into the benches. Neji stood there panting and glaring at the monster. There was a loud vicious growl that came from Sasuke and the monster launched himself at the long haired man, dodging his quick punches and kicks. Naruto was grabbed by the arm by a gaurd and guided to his parents, where his mother hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. But Naruto wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Sasuke more than anything. The monster was strong...but so was Neji....Naruto watched at how viciously they faught, ignoring the cries of the priest. Naruto felt panic rise inside him when he noticed that Sasuke was being hit more than Neji was. Seeing Sasuke get hurt....shattered more of his heart....

"Leave us be monster! I love Naruto, and nothing will change that, not God, not destiny, not you!!" Naruto heard Neji say as the man pinned Sasuke against the wall. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes spin wildly and the monster let out a monsterous growl.

"LIAR!" Sasuke roared as he pushed Neji off then slammed him against the wall. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL!!! YOU COULD CARE LESS IF HE DIES!!! ALL YOU WANT IS THE GLORY YOU'D GET IF YOU MARRY HIM!!"

Naruto was shocked by Sasuke words, and how badly he had yelled that... Everyone else was shocked too.

"You monster! You're the liar here!!" Neji growled angrily. He then coughed violently, as Sasuke's grip around his neck tightened.

"Don't you call me a liar... You and I very know that you're the one lying..." Sasuke growled softly to the man, his eyes baring into his pale lavendar ones. He couldn't believe this man was denying everything...but then again, that was to be expected... It made him so angry...it made him tighten his grip further. "Tell them... Tell them the truth."

Naruto stared at Sasuke wide eyed, along with everyone, all watching Neji cough violently and struggle.

"A-all right!!!" Neji shouted angrily, glaring at the monster. There was a long silence before Neji said, "The monster speaks the truth... I-I was only willing to marry Naruto for the glory... I wanted to be king...."

"Do you mean it Neji?!" Minato said, shocked. Neji growled and shook his head, but Sasuke then squeezed his throat and changed it to a nod.

"Y-yes.... Once Naruto died... I would had mourn for him, make it look like I truly did love him....and say that he never returned my love.... b-but the thing is...if he had indeed fallen in love with me...his curse would still not be broken, b-because i never would have loved him..." Neji admitted, struggling further into Sasuke's grasp.

Everyone gasped, but not Naruto he just stared wide eyed at the two. Who he thought was kind...and actually loved him....was a fraud...had only been after his money and glory.... Naruto felt the rest of his heart shatter... He really cannot be loved....no one really loved him... Naruto stared at them with blank eyes, tears pouring endlessly.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly before he tossed Neji into the gaurds's hold.

"My advise... lock him up for a good few years.." Sasuke said smugly, his eyes not spinning any longer. the gaurds turned to the king, who nodded and glared at Neji as they took the brounette away. Sasuke felt so much better...now he knew that Naruto was safe...that he was okay.... A soft smile spread acrossed his gray face.

"Naruto? Are you okay dear? You look pale." Sasuke heard Kushina say worriedly. Sasuke's smile widened. Naruto was probably thrilled that he had come! So thrilled it made him pale! He probably was shocked by what just happened too. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, but his smile fell...just as the blonde did to the ground. Kushina shrieked and Minato shouted his son's name. Sasuke...he felt numb...his eyes wide.... And before he knew it, he was by the blonde's side, taking him into his arms. Kushina sobbed into Minato's shoulder while Minato hugged her tightly but eyed Naruto and Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke shook the blonde, stroking his face lightly.

"Dobe, wh-what's wrong?" Sasuke asked urgently. Naruto really was pale...ghostly pale.... and his eyes...they were so lifeless and still streamed of tears. Sasuke felt panic rise in his chest as he gently shook the blonde. Naruto slowly looked at Sasuke with his blank tearful eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"I-it hurts..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, his blood running cold. A pained expression formed on Sasuke's face as he realized what was happening. Naruto was dying...he was dying from a broken heart... He didn't understand though. He thought Naruto still had two more weeks! He still had two more weeks!!

_But their death could reach them sooner than three months... _

_That is, if they undergo too much sadness._

Sasuke froze, and felt his body tremble as Tsunade's words echoed in his head. Naruto had gotten sadder... He probably misunderstood many things during that past minutes.... Death has come to take Naruto sooner....and it was all his fault...

"It's all my fault..." Sasuke whispered gazing down at Naruto sadly. "I had left you alone.... I had left and I had hated you..... and it was such a stupid reason why I hated you."

Naruto gazed up Sasuke, blinking tears out of his eyes. Kushina and Minato, and the priest...were silent as Sasuke continued.

"I once had a family... I once was a human, and my family was very well known... My father had been duke...and he had so much power... sure not as much as the King, but he still had it... I got everything I wanted," Sasuke said softly... "I was a family of four.... Mom, Dad....and Niisan.... I was perfectly happy until my brother lost his mind....he betrayed me and he had killed my whole clan....His reason....was because he wanted to see just how powerful he was."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, as Naruto stared at him through soft eyes.

"He had killed my clan and left me to fend for myself, left me with nothing....he left me crying..." Sasuke said. "After that day, I changed. I no longer trusted anyone, and I was such a rude brat, such a selfish arrogant, stubborn brat that never acknowledged anything. I cared for no one but myself.... and for that reason, I was cursed to be a monster. Ever since the day my brother did that to me, I had believed everyone was the same, that they were greedy, selfish, and evil......that no one was different. But then I met you... from the beginning you were different, you were completely different but I was so stubborn that I refused to acknowledge that..."

"But because you were so different...you changed me..." Sasuke whispered to the blonde. "You changed me completely... I began to acknowledge...I began to trust.... I began to do many things I had stopped doing since the age of nine........ I had hated you because you had your family...you had power...you were different... I hated you because you were happy and I was not. Before you changed me... I had refused to acknowledge a lot of things for a long time, only wanting so see, to hear, what I wanted to see and hear... One of the things I had refused to acknowledge was that I was like my brother.... I had refused to acknowledge the fact, the truth that I was just like him.... That I had hurt you like he had hurt me... that I left you crying like he had with me....."

Sasuke gripped Naruto tightly.

"I hurt you so badly...didn't I?" Sasuke said, his voice cracking. "I hurt you so badly... And you didn't deserve it... not at all.... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.... I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want you to cry anymore... Seeing you cry hurts me as much it hurts you.... P-please... Smile again... I want to see you smile... I accept you completely! I've acknowledged everything about you! you're kindness, your gentleness, your love, your cheerfulness....everything. I've come to acknowledge my love for you.... I-I love you Naruto!"

Sasuke's tears flowed down his face mercilessly as he gazed at Naruto, who stared at him with wide weak eyes. He was sure the other was pretty shocked with what he said....especially the fact that he admitted his love and said his name for the first time. He closed his eyes and let his tears run down his face. It had been seven years since he had last cried...and it felt so good....mostly because he knew he wasn't crying for himself...but for Naruto. Sasuke ignored Kushina's sobs...and kept his eyes shut...he didn't want to see Naruto die.... It was bad enough the prince would die in his arms....

"Sasuke...."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open before he could help it when a soft hand touched his cheek. With tearfull eyes, Sasuke stared at Naruto...who wasn't crying anymore... and was smiling at him. "I forgive you..."

Sasuke let out a sob before he pulled Naruto closely, burrying his face in Naruto's hair. Sasuke felt Naruto hug him back weakly....his slender arms wrapped around his back that was wing free.... He felt those hands of his run gently though his short raven spiked hair... Sasuke turned his head to the side, but it still rested on Naruto's head, tears streamed from his dark obsidean eyes down his pale skin. He knew he was human again...he no longer was a monster... He can now be that angel that can protect Naruto.... Both he and Naruto....were free from their curse....

"What do you think of my human look?" Sasuke mumbled, his tears had stopped, but the stains remained...but he was smiling softly.

"You're very beautiful...gorgeous actaully...." Naruto said softly, who had his head rested against the raven's chest. "But you've always been like that....since the day I met you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened...before they softened and he smiled softly.

"Vice versa..." Sasuke said softly.

"....I love you...Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, gripping onto Sasuke tightly. Sasuke smiled wider, and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"I love you too........Naruto." Sasuke said. They remained in each other's arms for a long time.... Not caring if there were witnesses...such as Minato and Kushina who both smiled at the two... and the priest who smiled at them then glanced at the crusafied Jesus hanging above.


	8. Romeo and Juilet Did Live HEA

_**This is the last chapter! My story is now coming to an end! And it will be one of the very few finished stories. ^^''' Anyways, since this is the last chapter, I do hope you enjoy it! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading! ;O**_

_**PS! This is Sasuke's real birthday present ;D sorry for the delay xD**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 7_

_oOo Romeo and Juilet Did Live Happily Ever After oOo_

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband... You may kiss the husband," Sarutobi said, a smile plastered on his lips as he gazed at the happy couple before him. Everyone was in the church... Everyone from the village, and from other countries, they all came to witness the wedding of the century. They all came to see the two only people who has ever broken their curses from the Endless Witch, be joined in holy matromony. They all came to see the prince marry the monster... The King and Queen watched silently in the front row through gentle proud eyes, both holding hands very happy of their son's happiness. The Queen, turned to her right to talk to a blonde woman with honey brown eyes. Her deep ocean eyes shown with affection when she smiled at her sister. The Endless Witch returned the smile, a smile of pure happiness. After the curses were lifted, Naruto had wanted to meet Tsunade, and his parents thought it was a marvelous idea(Sasuke thought it was absurd).

A tall handsome dark haired man of the age of 17 turned to face a slender beautiful blonde boy of the age 15, his eyes, dark as the night met with eyes as clear as the sky. Sasuke took the blonde's tanned hand into his pale one, and kissed the knuckles before he gently leaned forward and kissed those soft pink lips, being kissed in return by the blonde. The whole church roared with cheers and applauds as they watched that couple wrap their arms around one another and kiss affectionately, all very happy for the newly wedded, and all threw rice into the air as the happy couple ran down the ile and out the huge oak doors of the church. Everyone followed out the doors, all wanting to see the couple step into ther white carraige, with white roses decorating it. Sasuke and Naruto both waved happily to everyone as their carrige set off.

Sasuke affectionately wrapped his arms around the slender boy's body. The raven was happy, so overwhelmed with joy like he had never felt before. He was now eternally tied to Naruto after two weeks of waiting...at least in this life time, he'll have to find the blonde again in the next life. Yes, Sasuke believed in reincarnation and in soulmates...and he believed it would happen to both him and Naruto.

"I love you..." Sasuke whispered against the blonde's hair, as he intwined their fingers together.

"I love you too..." Naruto chirped happily, looking up at Sasuke with a bright smile on his face. Sasuke smiled and stroked the tanned face with his free hand, soon kissing it gently, his lips found their way to Naruto's lips. The blonde returned the kisses gently and sweetly.

Naruto never believed he'd be here today...in Sasuke's arms...kissing him as much as his heart desired, and most of all...being newly wedded to him. Naruto broke the kiss and tucked his head under Sasuke's chin, resting against the raven as he let out a deep contentful sigh. Their kimono's blended nicely together... Naruto, since it turned out Sasuke liked orange on him, had gotten a new orange kimono made for him for this special ocasion. Sasuke's was of pitch black silk, fitting well with his dark raven hair and obsidean eyes. Their colors were opposites...but they complimented each other...just as their personalities...

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's arms, knowing that they'd be on a long ride. Sasuke had chosen where they would have their honeymoon, since he had explored the world a lot better than Naruto. But the thing is, Sasuke didn't say a word of the place. Not where it is, what's it like, nothing...

_"It'll be a surprise from me...to you..."_

That's what he had told Naruto, much to the blonde's disappointment. But he would wait. If it ment being with Sasuke, he'd wait eternity, he'd wait anywhere. In the rain, in hell, on top of a mountain, anywhere... All just to be with his beloved Monster. Naruto melted at Sasuke's soft touches when the raven gently stroked his hair, or gently rubbed his neck. He soon fell to sleep for a small nap.

**-x- -x-**

"Naruto... Wake up, we're here."

"nng... Wh-wha?" Naruto mumbled, his beautiful crystal clear eyes fluttered open when he felt a pair of lips press agains his forehead. He sleepily looked up, to see Sasuke smiling down at him. He smiled in return, yawning cutely, only earning a chuckle.

"We're here..." Sasuke whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek afterwards. Sasuke gently helped his blonde prince out of the carraige, giving thanks to the driver who bid them a good evening and congragulations. The blonde the entire time had been leaning against Sasuke's chest, trying to be rid of the sleep. The blonde took in a bit of his surroundings, since the scent of salt stung his throat, and the air was humid around them. Naruto blinked his sleep away as he stared at the deep ocean, its waves crashing and looked as if blood tainted it, by the way the setting sun shown across it.

"The ocean?" Naruto mumbled as the carraige rode off, leaving the prince and the raven alone. The strong arm around his waist tightened, bringing him closer as the raven guided him through the white sand.

"Yes... I've always liked the ocean, and I thought you'd like it too..." Sasuke said with a smile, staring at the sunset. Naruto looked up at Sasuke for a moment before he looked out into the sunset as well. A soft smile graced his lips as he nodded.

"Yeah.. I do like it... I like it very much," Naruto said, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, content in each other's arms for the moment.

"We're married..." Sasuke suddenly mumbled, breaking the silence. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a puzzled expression, deepening when he saw the huge grin on Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his obsidean eyes clear from any emotion but joy and excitement. "We're married Naruto!"

"Yes... we-ah! H-Hey wh-what are you doing!" Naruto cried out in surprise when the raven suddenly grabbed his upper torso and lifted him in the air, spinning and laughing carefreely.

"We're married! Woooo!" Sasuke shouted gleefully into the air, laughing brightly, soon joined in by Naruto's bright laughter as well. Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards, bringing Naruto with him. Sasuke and Naruto laid on theground, groaning from the sudden impact, but huge smiles were on their faces. They looked at each other for a moment before they began to laugh joyessly. Naruto, having just sat up, was brought back down by Sasuke's arms, having his body pressed against Sasuke's.

"I love you! I love you Naruto. I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke shouted into the air. Naruto blushed at the sudden confession, but laughed. He had never seen Sasuke so carefree...without a care in the world...so childish... He loved it. Sasuke sat up with Naruto still craddled in his arms.

"You know what we should do... We should have a bon fire..." Sasuke said, his face thoughtful. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's expression, it was so cute. Sasuke grinned down at Naruto. He felt so free right now. He felt like he could act as childishly as he wanted to around Naruto in this place, where there was no one but Naruto to witness... IT felt nice letting the kid inside him out... the kid that had been locked away for a long time. Sasuke stood up, helping Naruto up. "There should be wood around here! Wood is always drifted to shore by the waves from the nearby forest!"

As he spok, he leaned down to take off his slippers. Naruto copied him and took off his slippers as well, smiling happily.

"Once we have enough, we can start the fire! And I can catch fish pretty good, so I hope you like fish," Sasuke said grinnning as he pulled his arms out of his kimono, and letting the top part of the kimono fall while the rest stayed in place where it should be. The blonde softly blushed at the sight of Sasuke's bare well toned chest. The prince was slender for a man...so he didn't really have a well built body like most men did...so he didn't take off part of his kimono. Instead he rolled up the hem of his kimono and with his belt, tied it nicely around, so his kimono now ended around his thighs instead at his ankles, showing off of his smooth tanned legs. Naruto nodded.

"Okay! Then lets go find some!" Naruto said cheerfully, but he caught sasuke staring at him. "What?"

"You always amaze me..." Sasuke said with a crooked smile. Naruto frowned.

"How am I amazing?" Naruto huffed. Sasuke leaned forward till his mouth was by Naruto's ear.

"You have really nice legs..." Sasuke whispered, Naruto could pratically hear the smirk in his voice. The blonde flushed red when he felt Sasuke's hand stroke his thigh. "They're so smooth~..."

"P-Pervert!" Naruto muttered, pushing a grinning Sasuke away. The raven gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek apologetically.

"It's not my fault you're so cute," Sasuke with a small smirk. The blonde's face turned a brighter red and before he could say anything Sasuke quickly spoke, "Now to find wood! Let's go!"

Naruto huffed as Sasuke ran off. He knew he was avoiding the rant he was about to throw at him, but seeing Sasuke smile at him so happily...he forgot exactly what he was going to rant about. Naruto chased after Sasuke, and together they went hunting for drift wood. But along the way they got distracted. Like how Naruto had found baby sea turtles near a reef, and Naruto being a gentle natured person, help the poor things reach the ocean before the birds that flew over head got to them. Or the fact that Sasuke had found a beautiful spiked seashell and gave it to Naruto, or the time Naruto has "accidentally" splashed water at Sasuke.

By the time they were finished, the sun was barely out. Sasuke had quickly gotten to work at catching fish, while Naruto put himself to work at starting the fire.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Naruto said as he bit into a cooked fish in front of a blazing fire. "How did you learn how to cook so well Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Being alone for eight years had to teach me how to do something right?" Sasuke said. The blonde's face fell and Sasuke blinked at him questioningly. "What?"

"I'm sorry you were alone all that time..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke shook his head.

"No... I'm sorta glad... If I hadn't been alone, I would have never met you..." Sasuke said, gazing at Naruto with adoration in his eyes that it made the blonde blush. They ate the remainer of the fish, talking to each other with ease.

"There's no stars today... stupid clouds..." Naruto grumbled as he and Sasuke laid together with their arms spread out wide, staring up at the cloudy night sky.

"It might rain... and soon," Sasuke said, staring at the huge dark cloud that hovered above them. He looked over at Naruto with curious obsidean eyes. "Have you ever dance in the rain?"

"No. You?" Naruto said, turning his head to look at Sasuke, only to see him shake his head.

"Will you dance with me if it rains?" Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto returned it, his face pink.

"Sure..." Naruto said softly as his hand was taken into Sasuke's, his knuckels then kissed by Sasuke's lips.

"Good... Get up then," Sasuke said as he pushed himself up to his feet, pulling Naruto up as well.

"But it's not raining yet!" Naruto said with a pout, and just as he said that, a rain drop fell on his cheek. Sasuke grinned.

"I was hoping you'd jinx it..." Sasuke said with a chuckle as the blonde's pout deepened. More drops fell by the second until it was pouring. Naruto shivered lightly, before his hand was taken by Sasuke's and he was pulled closely to the raven's bare chest. Sasuke smiled down at him as the raven inter locked their fingers and he placed his other hand on the blonde's waist. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, his hand trembled slightly as he placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. He had never danced before... at least not with a male partner.

"Relax...just follow my lead," Sasuke said with a grin, sencing Naruto's nervousness. And just as he spoke, he had taken the first step and began to dance a slow light pace with Naruto, who clumsily tried to follow.

"This is so weird... th-there's no music..." Naruto stuttered, his face flushing. Sasuke chuckled.

"Dummy, that's why you use your imagination," Sasuke said, bring the pace up a notch, letting the rain pour onto their bodies as they danced together. Naruto thought it was a bit dumb, but seeing Sasuke close his eyes in such a peaceful way, and then hummed a semifast melody, naruto couldn't help but be mesmerised. He danced to Sasuke's soft tune, turning with Sasuke, moving with Sasuke. He was so into the dance and the sound of Sasuke's voice, he yelped in surprise when Sasuke picked him up again and spinned around, swinging him lightly in the air. Sasuke was laughing and Naruto found himself joining, and spreading his arms out wide as Sasuke held him in the air while they spun together. Soon Sasuke brought him back down to his arms, both still laughing with each other, both so happy. The rain was to the point where the drops felt like needles against their bodies, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and began to run pulling him along, leaving the drenched out bon fire.

After a few minutes, Sasuke had guided Naruto to a mansion. The blonde eyed at it curiously as Sasuke led him to the front door, and he easily opened it. How did the raven know there was here? Did he buy it? He probably borrowed it for theirs pecial day. Naruto wasn't really sure. Once Naruto stepped into the house, Sasuke stretched and let out a sigh, his wet hair clung to his face, but he didn't seem to mind. Naruto wiped away some water of his face, and pushed his wet band out of his face as he glanced around. They stood a big room where the cieling were at least three stories tall. Of course, this was nothing compared to his castle, but Naruto was still rather impressed.

"What is this place? Naruto mumbled as Sasuke turned on a few lanterns in the room. Sasuke looked at him and smiled softly.

"This is my home... Where I grew up in most of my child hood," Sasuke said, earning a long stare from the blonde.

"Y-your home!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke nodded as he too looked around.

"...I hadn't been here for almost nine years till a week ago..." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

"So that's where you were last week! You were here?" Naruto exclaimed. Last week, Sasuke had disappeared for five days and came back two days before the wedding. Sasuke nodded.

"I was cleaning up the house... It was so dirty when I came back, so it took me five days to clean it out completely," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes narrowed in guilt. He did this just so they could come here...

"You didn't have to do that... We could've gone somewhere else," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke shook his head, smiling his crooked smile.

"I wanted you to come and see my home... It means a lot that you are here," Sasuke said, making his way over to the blonde, kissing his forehead. Naruto smiled and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke when the raven wrapped his around him.

"Then I'm glad to be here," Naruto said softly. Sasuke stayed silent, making Naruto wonder. "Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up to stare into Sasuke's deep obsidean eyes, where Naruto saw longing in his eyes. Before the blonde could ask the raven what was wrong, Sasuke captured the blonde's lips into a heated kiss.

"Nng," Naruto's face flushed red quickly as he felt Sasuke's tongue trail on his bottom lip, then nibbled on it gently. The blonde opened his mouth, getting slightly dizzy from the way Sasuke tasted. The raven slid his tongue in and lesurely rubbed his muscle against the blonde's then touching everything it could, pleasing the blonde greatly. Naruto had his hands pressed against Sasuke's wet bare chest while the raven grabbed his waist with both hands grinded their hips together.

"Hah..." Naruto panted heavily when they parted, his azure eyes hazy as he stared into Sasuke's own hazy eyes. Naruto felt Sasuke grab his hand then press it against his crotch. Naruto blushed deeper when he felt how hard Sasuke was.

"C-can I have you... Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly in a husky voice, gently kissing the blonde's jawline. Naruto closed his eyes softly, melting into Sasuke's soft kisses.

"Y-yes...You don't have to ask... It is our h-honey moon... r-right?" Naruto breathed. It was true that it was their honey moon, so he found it funny that Sasuke asked if they could have sex. Sasuke chuckled a hoarse chukle before he let go of Naruto's hand and brought the blonde into another deep kiss. Naruto returned the kiss just as passionately, wrapping his arms aroudn Sasuke's neck. Their kiss did not falter when Sasuke had bent down just the slightest and picked up Naruto bridal style and carried the blonde off to the master bedroom. The next thing Naruto knew, he was in Sasuke's lap, kissing the raven enthusiastically as the said raven slipped off his drenched orange kimono off, tossing it somewhere on the ground and leaving him naked. As Sasuke kissed his neck with massaging lips, Naruto's tremlbing fingers unded the belt of Sasuke's kimono and pushed it off him, leaving him naked as well. Sasuke had only leaned up to nip Naruto's neck when their hard erections rubbed against each other.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke let out a low groan, his pale hands gripping the blonde's hips and grinded their hips together, causing more friction between their hard cocks, both groaning and moaning at the sweet sensation. Naruto leaned forwards and nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe as he gently rubbed circles against Sasuke, mewling softly while Sasuke's grip on his hips tightened. Sasuke's hands rubbed Naruto's sides then one of his hands rubbed his back soothingly while the other ran down his side, down his ass, and down his thigh, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered softly kissing Sasuke's neck gently. The raven grunted when the blonde made a soft thrusting action against him, hissing at the friction while the blonde moaned. Sasuke leaned back on the soft bed till he rested on his elbows, looking up at the flustered blonde that straddled his hips. Sasuke's face was a light pink, eyes hazy as he watched Naruto stroke himself, savoring the soft moans that escaped the blonde's lips. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blonde's hands, stopping him from his self relieving.

"Please.. pleasure me too," Sasuke whispered, voice husky. The blonde panted as he stared down at the raven, nodding weakly, before placing his hands on Sasuke's chest lightly raising himself a bit. Sasuke let out a groan when he felt Naruto slide himself on him, his tightness felt so good, and the warmth was driving him insane.

"A-ah...!" Naruto moaned into the air as he slid himself up and down onto Sasuke's member, using Sasuke's chest as support. The raven just sat there, huffing as his hair clung to his face more from the sweat than the rain. Sasuke groaned when Naruto picked up speed, sitting up further so he kissed the blonde's neck enthusiastically, but not interuppting his actions. Sasuke gazed up at Naruto's flushed face, his eyes were closed in pleasure as he stopped for a moment, obviously tiring out but it seemed he still was not done. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, making those hazy azure eyes open and gaze affectionately at him. Sasuke kissed the blonde's lips sweetly before he pushed the blonde against the bed, and began to thrust into the blonde himself. The blonde moaned softly against the kiss, then more clearly when Sasuke left those lips and left a trail of them from his jawline to his neck. Sasuke gently took the blonde's member into his hand and pumped the blonde to his thrusts, savoring the loud moans Naruto produced.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he camed into the raven's hand. Sasuke leaned forward and captured those swollen lips as he thrusted into Naruto a few more times before he too came, filling Naruto up with his love. Both boys panted heavily, exhausted from their activities. Sasuke pulled out before he let himself fall on bed by the blonde, who's chest heaved up and down. Sasuke smiled through his soft pants before he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their naked bodies, then pulling the panting blonde close to his body. they laid there, Naruto panting softly, while Sasuke had his head rested on blonde hair. Sasuke gently stroked the blonde's hair lovingly, kissing his forehead.

"I love you..." Naruto said, his eyes droopy. Sasuke's smiled.

"I love you too..."

"I want to stay with you forever..." Naruto mumbled.

"You will...

"I want you by my side at all times..."

"I will be..."

"Eternally...together..."

"We will..."

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke while the raven brought him closer, and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms. With that promise made...a promise sure to be kept... The Prince and the Monster... lived happily ever after.

_**...The End...**_


End file.
